Out Of Control
by Bible Chick
Summary: I hate Paul. I mean, he knocked out my best friend. So why does he keep giving me those really intense looks? PaulxOC."
1. Are You A Math's Geek?

**Authors Note**

So this is Paul's story. It's a spinoff from my Story Took Your Time Loving Me. You don't have had to read it to understand this story. But to make it simple Sam is Kim's best friend. I hope you guys like it and please review and give me your thoughts. I want to do Paul justice.

B.C

PS I don't think Paul was given a last name or I can't remember it so in this story his last name is Walker. Review until me if he does have one.

**Chapter One**

Are You A Maths Geek?  

**Sam's POV**

"Damn, let me in" I scream, banging on the door as hard as I can.

"I'm not done yet!" Jake yells back.

"I need the bathroom!" I cry in outrage.

"Too bad, I have it." Jake yells and I can just picture him smirking.

"Both of you, stop yelling!" Dad yells from the kitchen,

The bathroom door swings open.

"The bathrooms all yours, and if you want a lift I'm leaving in a minute," Jake says, ruffling my hair.

"I won't be ready."

"Then catch the bus."

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute," I grumble.

After quickly brushing my hair and just adding some lip gloss, I don't have another second otherwise I know for a fact Jake will just leave me. Because he, well, sucks. So I rush downstairs and grab my bag.

"Samantha," Dad cries as I fly past him in mad rush. I hear the car horn beep a again and I cringe. if Dad is going to talk to me, it's a sure thing I'm catching the bus.

"What?!" I cry. Dad throws me a piece of toast.

"You shouldn't skip breakfast," Dad reminds me, smiling.

"Oh right, thanks Dad, love you," I call as I sprint towards the car.

"You too" Dad says.

By the time I get out to the car, Jake is looking at his watch.

"Took your time" Jake complains.

"Well, I didn't have much time," I say breaking the piece of toast in half and handing him half. He takes it without a word and puts the key in the ignition and we speed off.

"Slow down," I say angrily.

"I don't want to be late."

"Your going to get us killed."

"No, I'm not."

"Just slow down Jake!"

He ignores me, but as soon as we pull into La Push high parking lot he gives me a triumphant smile.

"See? No one died." Jake says.

"Yet," I remind him as I hand him a jacket.

"What's this for?"

"It's cold, I picked it up before we left," I explain

He rolls his eyes but puts it on.

"I'll see you round then," I say as he wanders off to his jock friends. I look around for Kim but I can't see her anywhere.

It's hard to miss her these days she's normally with Jared and his friends which makes her stand out. It's almost freaky to think it wasn't that long ago Jared was a silly day dream of Kim's.

I finally spot her kissing Jared and smiling in between kisses. Embry is standing next Jared, looking pissed off. I walk up to them and clear my throat.

"I've been standing here for 10 minutes, don't even try and get their attention" Embry says looking depressed.

Kim, I'm going to take my top off," I say loudly.

"Oh my god, Sam" Kim says and pushes Jared away - who doesn't even look at my chest, just at Kim's face. I can't help but want a Jared in my life. Someone who only ever wants me.

"And that's how it's done," I say smirking at Embry.

"Well, we can't all have boobs," Embry complains.

"Still, Em you have some," Jared says and laughs. Embry punches him hard on the arm but he barely flinches. Kim looks at Jared worriedly but he turns and smiles, letting her know he's okay.

"So what's up Sam?" Kim asks.

"Not much, you?" I ask smiling at her and raising my eyebrows.

"Shut up," She mumbles.

"I'm just saying you and Jared are pretty close," I say winking.

Kim blushes but nods in agreement.

"Now we just have to find me a man, and I hear your Brothers taken," I say with a dramatic sigh.

"Ew, and yes he's in love. He told me last night" Kim confirms.

"Wow," Is all I manage to say. What is it with everyone and falling in love lately?

The bell rings and I roll my eyes and make my way to class. I pass Nathan in the hall and smile at him. He smiles back, but I notice his smile widens when he sees Kim. Poor Nathan, I don't think he knows that Kim's completely in love with Jared. Oh well It's not like other girls don't like him.

Once I get to class I groan a little; the only available seat next to someone is next to Kathy, and she was spreading all these rumours about Kim and Jared. I glare at her as I take the loner sit at the back. She just whispers something to the girl beside her and they both giggle.

Kim's always wondered why I'm friends with her, because she reckons that I would fit into the popular group. But hanging out with Kathy sounds like torture to me and besides, Kim is my best friend. She's got such a huge heart, which Kathy definitely lacks.

Miss Cash - my English teacher - begins to ramble as soon as she walks in the classroom. I open my English book and begin to draw love hearts, an old habit I developed back in primary.

"Mr Walker you're late," Miss Cash says angrily.

"Yep," Paul says looking bored.

Paul Walker gets under my skin. To say the least he's a Class-A jerk, who has the worst temper and is such an ass. Plus he knocked out Kim. His a manic if you ask me and she should have pressed charges. I honestly hate him, he walks around like he hates the world. Who does he think he is? That's what I want to know.

"Take a seat next to Miss Summers," Miss Cash says glaring at him.

Paul just nods his head.

Wait did she just say Miss Summers? As in...me?

Oh come on, give me a break! I refuse to look at him so instead I look at my book and try and ignore him as I hear him sit down loudly and pull out his books. Miss Cash rambles until the bell rings and I jump up quickly, glad to be free from stupid Paul. I gather my stuff up hurriedly and turn to leave.

"What are you, like a maths geek?" Paul asks not bothering to even look at me as he gathers up his stuff.

"What?" I ask.

"You're in hurry. We have Maths next." Paul says matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not," I say angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Paul's POV**

I look up now, mainly because I'm surprised the geek isn't scared of me. And that's when I see her.

She's breath taking, to say the least. She's beautiful, with wavy blonde hair. And not a dirty blonde, a perfect blonde. Her eyes are blue bright blue like the sky. I can tell she has dimples too. What I'm looking at is pure perfection.

I just want to stare at her for hours on end. She's so amazing, I want to always be there and protect her. I want everything for her, and to always be with her. To always be near. That's when it hits me.

I've imprinted.

"What's your name?" I ask. I need to know who she is, what she's like. I need to know every single detail about her.

"What? It's Sam," she replies, putting her hands on her hips

"Sam" I repeat back. I've never thought much of the name Sam before, but it's beautiful now that I know it's hers.

"And can you stop doing that?" Sam asks sounding annoyed.

"What am I doing?" I ask surprised. All I want to do is stop whatever I'm doing that's upsetting her.

"That, staring at me like that" Sam says pointing at my eyes.

"I can't stop that..." I mumble

"Whatever you're trying to do Paul, don't. I'm out of her,e" Sam says and before I know it she's gone leaving me in awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sam's POV**

That was the strangest thing ever. One minute Paul was being his normal ass of a self and the next he was staring at me with, well I don't even know how to explain it. But whatever he's doing can't be good, that's for sure.

I was suffocating in there because when he was staring at me like that I couldn't help but stare back. It was weird, I mean I know Paul's hot, but when I was looking at him, he looked beautiful.

I must be PMSing or something.

But for the rest of the day I can't get that look he gave me off my mind. Not that it matters since Paul is a jerk, but still something happened in that room.

I just don't know what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note**

So that's the first chapter done it's not very long but normally first chapters aren't so give me your thoughts ideas whatever I love reviews don't be shy


	2. Lying To Avoid The Truth

Authors Note

So I have a quick question for you guys I wanted to do the imprinting moment you know the first time he saw her in Paul's P.O.V but from now on I'll properly just stick to Sam's tell me if you think I should mix it up more and check out my story Took Your Time Loving me if you haven't read it. Because it might help this story make more sense in different parts of the story.

Oh by the way Jake her brother is not Jacob Black I didn't even think about the name till a second ago just thought I should clear that up especially since she only lives with her Dad so I understand if you guys were confused.

Out Of Control

Chapter Two

Lying To Avoid The Truth

Something about having to go to school today bothers me, and I don't even know what.

Strike that - I know why. It's having to see Paul Walker again.

I mean after yesterday, being around him will be just awkward. I can tell he's planning something evil or just being a jerk in some kind of way with the whole staring thing. I just don't know how, which is driving me crazy. I'm mad at someone and I don't know why.

And I can't even talk about it with Kim! I mean, no way am I bringing up Maniac-Boy with her, since he's tight with Jared and it might get back to him.

The only other option would be my Dad, and I doubt that would work out very well. He'd probably go quiet, give me a tight hug, and mumble something that no one could really understand. Telling Jake would be the stupidest thing ever, he'd probably go up and punch Paul in the face. And well, not that Jake isn't strong, but Paul is absolutely huge and I highly doubt Jake could take him.

By the time we get to school today we're late, mainly because my mind kept wandering back to Paul, making me do my normal things slower. And Jake was in a good mood for once, so he waited for me. I'm pretty sure he's regretting that as we trudge into the front office to come face to face with Miss Pearl, a woman who hates Jake for no real reason.

"Miss Summer, Mr Summer, you're late," Miss Pearl snaps.

Both of us just nod as she goes on about how we "shouldn't make this habit, and if it happens again I'll be forced to make you miss out lunch," and so on and so on. Finally she lets us go and we both rush out as quickly as possible.

"So, Sam what's up?" Jake asks as he leans on the wall outside the office.

"Nothing," I say playing dumb.

"Come on I know something's up. What is it?" Jake says, sounding irritated.

"Nothing, I swear," I explain.

"I know you're lying."

"I'm not, nothing is going on. I'm just tired."

"Tired," Jake asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, tired. I have been getting a lot of homework lately," I lie.

Jake doesn't really believe me - I can tell straight away - but I know he wont push the subject. He'll wait for me to come clean. Hopefully.

"Okay then, I better get to class," Jake finally says.

"Yeah, you'd better. And here take this," I say handing him his jacket.

Jake takes the jacket without a word and wanders off.

By the time I finally get to class the period is almost over. It almost seems pointless going in - though I know I'm only thinking this because Paul happens to be in my class. In fact last night I counted the classes Paul and I share.

A grand total of 3, all of which I have today – English, History and Geography. In English he has Jared, though these days Jared is busy staring at Kim. History he has Jared too, and no Kim. Geography it's just me and him. I feel stupid for even bothering to figure it out.

The truth is I've never given much thought to Paul - besides the fact he was a jerk - but I just didn't bother with him. Now I'm avoiding him and the strange part is I'm not really sure why. I suck in my breath and walk into English. As soon as I open the doors all eyes are on me. I refuse to look at any of them as I make my way over to our cranky teacher's desk.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Morris," I say weakly.

"Why in the world were you late?" Miss Morris asks, glaring at me.

"Um, I slept in," I lie. It's not like I was going to say: "Well Miss Morris, I did everything slowly today because I was busy thinking about Paul."

"That's not good enough Miss Summers," Miss Morris snaps.

"I know."

"If it happens again you will be punished."

"It won't."

"I hope not, now take a seat."

I smile weakly at her and go to my assigned seat next to Shelly, which is three rows behind Kim and Jared, and one row behind Paul. Something I've never noticed before.

I try not to look at the back of his head, the main reason being that I don't want to think about him again. Instead I throw myself into class. I've never worked so hard before in my life. I can't help but notice Paul keeps turning around. I feel his eyes on me, but I refuse to meet them. There is no way I will start playing games with Paul Walker. I'm not that stupid.

I'm shocked when I finish my work before the bell. Desperate to distract myself before the bell rings, I turn towards Shelly.

"Hey Shelly, how's it been?" I ask sweetly.

Shelly smiles at me for a second. I don't mind Shelly but she's a follower, only doing what's considered cool, which drives me absolutely insane.

"Oh, um...good?" She replies. Everything she says sounds like a question, as though she's trying to give the right answer.

"So you got any gossip?" I ask knowing she will. Shelly constantly hangs around the popular girls, who accept her because she makes them feel good. She's going out with Travis, a popular guy at Forks High, but none of this makes her any less uncertain of herself.

Shelly prattles on about who likes who and who broke up and why for a while.

"I almost forgot! I know who likes you," Shelly says smiling widely.

"Yeah? Who?" I asked shocked.

"Brett Miller from Forks says he can't get you off his mind since you kissed," Shelly says blushing at the last part.

I vaguely remember Brett; we met at a party and he was, well, as interesting as a plank of wood. I do remember kissing him, but it was a bad kiss and I haven't seen him in ages. I find it hard to believe he's interested in me since we're clearly not a good fit.

Shelly smiles at me again and begins to copy from the board. That's when I notice Paul. He's shaking, he seems really mad. And I mean _really_ mad.

"Jared," I hiss hoping he'll calm Paul down.

Jared whips his head around and spots Paul straight away. For a spilt second he looks really worried but quickly covers it up. Jared whispers something in Kim's ear and goes over to talk to Paul. It doesn't take long for Paul to stop shaking once Jared starts talking to him. Embry and Jacob look a little worried too, but leave Jared to do the hard work.

I almost run out of class when the bell rings.

"Sam, wait up!" Kim calls.

I stop and wait for her, which means waiting for Jared too, and that's when I see Paul heading over as well. I bite my lip nervously, praying he wont look at me funny.

Once they catch up Kim senses the awkwardness straight away gives me a odd look, which I ignore.

"So what were you and Shelly talking about? I thought you hated her," Kim asks.

"Not much really, she was telling me that Brett Miller has a thing for me," I say smiling a little. I notice Paul begins to shake but Jared puts his hand on his shoulder to make him stop.

"Brett Miller as in Brett the Boring?" Kim says with a giggle.

"Don't laugh," I say.

"Oh come on it is a little funny! What did you say, he's like a plank of wood?" Kim says laughing.

"Shut up," I grumble.

"It's just well, Brett? Really?"

"Yeah I get the picture." I mutter.

"Well at least he's nice."

"Just once I want a nice normal guy to like me. Not Brett the Boring, or Pete the Perv, you know?!" I cry in outrage. It's only when I finish my rant that I realise Paul and Jared are still here, and are looking far too amused by my outburst. "It's not funny," I say and stomp off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I manage to avoid Paul for the rest of the day. I even went as far as going to sick bay instead of Geography. After the whole staring thing and my outburst, and the fact I have to keep reminding myself to hate him a little too often, it's too much work to see him again.

I lean on the car as I wait for Jake, reminding myself how much I hate Paul. I try and remind my self that he knocked Kim out. I mean, what kind of person does that?

"Sam," A husky voice asks.

"What?" I say, snapping out of my own little world, to come face to face with Paul the Paul. The one I was just reminding myself to hate. Why must he be here now? And be looking so freaking hot? _Why?_ Did I just call him hot? Stupid hormones.

"Oh, um, hey Paul. Do you want something?" I ask, getting to the point as quickly as possible

"Um not really, you just seemed lonely," Paul says shifting from one foot to another. He seems really nervous. Oh my God, I've made Paul nervous. Is that even possible? It's Paul Walker! Maniac Angry Paul! He doesn't get nervous, he gets pissed.

"Well, I'm not," I snap trying to act like I hate him. No, not acting. I _do_ hate him. What's wrong with me? I can't even convince _myself _any more.

"Oh," He says, and then he just sort of stares again at me, like he's taking all of me in. Trying to memorise me. The odd part is, when Paul stares at me like that, I feel beautiful. And safe. Which is so completely stupid. I shake my head a little, trying to get the thoughts to leave me a lone.

"Sam!" Jake calls, and I turn to see Jake approaching me with Johnny, his best mate. Jake stares down Paul. Paul doesn't even notice; he's too busy looking at me.

"Hey, Jake, Johnny," I say, turning my attention towards them.

"Hey Sam," Johnny says cheerfully.

"Do you want something Paul?" Jake asks, all business. His face is like a stone wall.

"He was just asking me about some homework," I say quickly. Paul nods in agreement.

"Oh, well are you ready to go then?" Jake asks suddenly happier.

"Yeah, I'll bring my book for you tomorrow," I say with a smile.

"I thought you said you'd bring it over to Emily's and Sam's this afternoon around 5?" Paul asks, grinning back.

I can't believe he just trapped me like that! I should kill him right now and right here.

"Oh yeah, right," I grumble, death-staring Paul. Paul just smiles and nods towards Embry, who is waiting for him by his car, and then wanders off.

"I didn't know you and Paul were friends," Jake says.

"We're not really, he just needed some notes and I said I would drop them around," I say casually.

"Okay, but seriously I wouldn't start hanging around with him. He has a bad temper," Jake reminds me.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it," I tell him, though I can't believe he thinks he can tell me who to hang out with.


	3. The Other Sam

**Authors Note**

So please review I love to hear what you guys think and a big thank you to my Beta also I don't own Twilight and I didn't in the last two chapters either I know that's a huge surprise.

B.C

PS

I'm writing this chapter while I'm on Holidays with no internet access so your ideas won't be taken on board until later but that doesn't mean I don't want ideas and suggestions. Hey if there really good I might change one of my chapters all ready written.

**Out Of Control**

**Chapter Three**

I feel like an idiot as I knock on the door to Emily and Sam's house. The only silver lining in all this is that I already knew where to go. When Emily got mauled by the bear I made muffins and bought them round; she was really nice. Sam was a little quiet and sad for my liking but they seemed like a nice couple.

In fact, Sam is the talk of the town, since he went missing and suddenly he reappeared as a 'protector' - Mr Reliable - which is a little ironic if you ask me. The point is, for weeks I heard my name everywhere, and was constantly turning around to find out they were talking about the other Sam. Over time I kind of began to hate the other Sam for that exact reason. Plus I kind of think he needs to get off his high horse of being the protector, I don't need a protector.

Which is another reason I hate Paul.: He hangs out with the so called 'protector'. How stupid is that? I mean Sam is like, their boss or something. It's all really weird if you ask me.

The door swings open and there stands Embry Call. He's flashing me a happy smile showing me all his perfect white teeth.

"Hey, Flasher," Embry says still beaming.

"Flasher?" I ask tentatively, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the flasher joke you made," Embry explains.

"Oh right, so do you give everyone nicknames or am just special?" I ask.

"Just the imprints."

"What's an imprint?"

"You."

"Well, I've worked that out, but what does it mean"

"Stop asking questions and come in," Embry says quickly and almost shoves me inside.

I can tell he's going to avoid the 'imprint' subject, and to be frank I don't care enough to nag him about it.

"Paul's in the dining room," Embry says as he leads the way.

"How did you know I was here to see Paul?"

"He said you might stop," Embry says shrugging.

"Paul, someone's here to see you," Embry says as soon as we enter the dining room.

The whole dining room is filled with huge shirtless guys, stuffing their faces with food and arguing at the same time. Even the other Sam is there, sitting at the end of the table and joining in, smiling.

I notice Leah smiling and talking to Quil, she used to be really depressed after Sam dumped her. Which was pretty cruel, since she sent out search parties and everything for him when he went missing. But ever since she started dating Kim's brother she's like a whole other person. The only other female in the room is Emily, who is smiling and laughing, only with all the boys. There's far too much happiness in this room for one person to take. Still, once Embry announces that Paul has a guest everyone looks pretty shocked. As if Embry has lost it. I hide behind Embry a little to avoid all the stares, which I can't help but think is pretty Kim of me.

"Um Paul, there's no one there," Jacob says.

"Where'd she go? Sam?"

"I'm over here," The other Sam says his voice deep and husky.

"No, the other Sam," Embry says and I can picture him rolling his eyes.

"Sam's here," Paul says and if it wasn't Paul Walker I would have told you he sounded happy and excited.

"Well, she was," Embry says.

"I still am," I mumble and move to stand next to Embry instead of behind him. All eyes fall on me. Everyone seems really interested in me, and I feel like I'm in the zoo. The only person I don't look back at is Paul - I don't want to see his intense gaze again. It's far too confusing.

I look around for Jared, praying Kim is here as well.

"Who you looking for?" Jacob asks frowning slightly.

"Jared," I blurt out. I notice Paul is doing that shaking thing again.

"Do you need him or something?" Embry says with a smirk.

"No, it's just where-ever he is, Kim is, so I figured if he's here so's Kim," I explain. Paul instantly stops shaking. See? He's a maniac. Completely unstable.

"They're out," Quil says rolling his eyes, and by 'out' I'm guessing he means making out.

"Oh well, doesn't really matter. I was just here to give you the Geography book," I say looking directly at Paul and throwing him the book. He actually catches it. Wow, he has good reflexes.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Paul asks, looking at the book like it's a disease.

"Just hand it back to me tomorrow," I say with a sigh.

"This is so stupid," Paul says looking angry again.

"I know that. If you had just played along before, this wouldn't be so stupid, and I wouldn't have to walk all the way over here," I explain.

"I'm not the one that lied to your brother. Besides, you live like 5 minutes away."

"How do you know where I live?"

"It's La Push! I bet you know where I live."

"I don't because I'm not a stalker."

"I'm not stalking you, I know where you live because Jared mentioned it once," Paul says with a shrug. Sadly that did make sense.

"Still, how could you remember that?" I ask frowning slightly.

"Good memory. Look I'm not giving you the book back tomorrow, I don't play games," Paul finally says.

"What? No, you are giving me that book back tomorrow."

"No I'm not. Just tell your brother the truth."

"No."

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle it."

"God, I am not telling him the truth! He'll know I lied!" I yell in outrage.

"But you did lie," Paul says with a shrug.

"Sammy!" A familiar voice calls. I turn around to see Kim and Jared.

"The one and only," I say, forcing a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asks looking confused.

I explain briefly, knowing that she'll understands completely.

"Why won't you just give her the book back?" Kim asks Paul.

"See? He's making everything complicated," I say with a dramatic sigh.

"I am not, I'm just not going to lie."

'Since when did you get all these moral values? You knocked Kim out for Christ sake!" I scream.

"Hey who told you that?" Paul says in outrage.

"Santa. Who do you think? Kim."

"Why would you do that?" Paul yells.

Jared steps in front of Kim protectively, and growls at Paul. Wait, growl? Did he seriously just _growl _at Paul?

"Boys, cool down," Sam says. His voice is filled with far too much authority.

Surprisingly, both boys listen.

"I'll leave," Paul says and storms out, giving me one last glance.

"Look, I gotta go. Just make sure he gives me the book tomorrow," I say to the room full of boys. I give Kim a hug and leave as quickly as possible.

As I walk home alone, I realise it's dark, which makes the empty streets of La Push creepy, instead of the usual sleepy-town vibe you get from the place. I begin to shiver a little, as the thoughts of being killed run through my mind.

"Sam," A deep husky voice says, and I know instantly it's Paul. Something about his voice makes me feel safe, and I wish more than anything I could shake that feeling.

"Paul," I reply spinning around to see him. He looks just as beautiful as always. It feels odd, calling a guy beautiful, but that's what he is. Beautiful. Stunning I suppose, with his jet black hair and russet skin tone and big brown eyes. He's just beautiful.

"It's me," His voice is soft, like he's trying not to scare me.

"Yeah, I recognised your voice," I admit.

"Who's the stalker now?" Paul replies with a wicked grin.

"You are."

"Fine, but let me walk you home. It's dark out," Paul says kindly.

It's one of those moments when you see a different side of someone, and you look at them in a whole new light. All I can do is nod, and so we walk. Neither of us talk, mainly because I don't know what to say to him. I can feel him staring at me every now and then, but not as much. It's almost as if he's trying to stop but can't.

"Thanks," I say when we reach my house.

"Any time."

I begin to walk towards my house more, and I can't help but notice a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" I say turning towards Paul.

"I'll bring the book tomorrow," Paul says, and then turns and walks away.

And at that very moment I find it beyond hard to really hate Paul.

**Authors Note**

So tell me what you think I'm dying to know


	4. Break Something

Authors Note

So thank you guys so much for all your reviews, I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but trust me Paul isn't going to get her too easy I need a little drama enjoy and I love suggestions so don't be afraid to put them out there, I'm suffering from a little bit of writers block but I know it'll disapear soon but if u can help well that's great trust me I'm writing through it.

Thanks to my lovely Beta again

B.C

Sam's P.O.V

Paul Walker has taken over my life. Officially.

It's like I can't stop thinking about him; he's some sort of disease that I've come to rely on in the oddest way. Sometimes I think about him because I'm mad or intrigued even surprised, but either way I'm always thinking about him.

There's something about him that I can't get enough of. And it gets weirder. I barely know anything about him, and I'm supposed to hate him. I guess things don't always make sense. but with Paul I'm happy for them not to make sense. This is all so stupid - the truth is, I just feel the need to get to know Paul. To know why he always seems so angry, or why he always gives that stare. I just have a lot of questions for him.

It was late last night, when I couldn't get to sleep, that I realised this: I _have_ to get to know Paul. Even if he really is a jerk I just have to get to know him.

"Sam, you ready?" Jake yells, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, yeah right," I say rushing down stair,s and grabbing the toast Dad's just made. He's sitting, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, something he does every day before he goes to work.

"Have a good day honey," Dad calls as I bolt outside and throw myself into the car.

"Here," I say once we've taken off. I hand Jake some toast.

Jake smiles and takes the toast happily. Today the car ride is quiet for us, the only noise is The Beetles playing softly in the background. My brother has a thing for old bands, and old stuff in general. He never seems to want to like the current stuff; it's all about what happened before today for him. I always tease him he'll end up being an old cranky History teacher in La Push, but in all honestly I doubt that. Something tells me there's something important out there for my brother, something beyond this small town.

"You coming?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"We're here, where you been Sam in that head of yours?"

"Nowhere, just thinking," I say, grabbing his jacket and throwing it at him.

"Don't think too much Sam."

"Right back at you."

As soon as I step outside the car I see Paul Walker, walking towards me. He doesn't look in a bad mood ,which I have to admit it a little unnerving - he's almost always frowning.

"Are you and Paul friends?" Jake asks.

"What, no not really. We're just...I don't know, half friends?"

"Half friends?"

"Yeah you know, like you're not friends, but your not, uh, not friends."

"There's no such thing as half friends!"

"Yes there is."

"No Sam there just isn't."

"Yes there is! How else could you explain Paul's and mine relationship?"

"I don't know, but not half friends."

"Exactly. There's not a word so I made one up."

"That doesn't make it a word. Or real."

"But, that's my point, it does."

"It's too early to talk about this, have fun with your half friend," Jake says as he begins to walk away.

"So you admit that there's such a thing as half friends!"

"No, I admit _you think_ there's a thing such as half friends."

And with that Jake walks away, not giving me a chance to think of a good come back, and I can just picture him smirking at his little victory.

"So Sam, here's your history book," Paul says.

I jump in surprise to see him standing right in front of me, looking just as beautiful as ever.

"Oh, right, thanks Paul," I say.

I wait for Paul to walk away after that, but he just sort of begins to stare at me again. He gets this look on his face, like there's a million things he wants to say, but he doesn't know how to say it or what to say. Maybe I'm just being crazy.

"So what have you been up to?" I finally ask to break the silence.

"Not much, you?"

"Same really."

"Well, I'm going to go see what Embry's up to, since Jared's busy with Kim," Paul says and begins to walk away.

"Hey, Paul?" I call.

And at that very moment, it's like everyone just noticed that Paul and are talking to each other. It's a well known fact in this school that Paul doesn't really talk to anyone besides the La Push Gang. Even before he joined that, he mostly just hung around Jared and a couple other guys. In fact Jared and Paul have been best friends for ever, something I don't think Kim has really realised before.

My brothers friends all turn to look at me and Paul in surprise, and I suppose it is weird that I'm talking to Paul in some ways. The only thing Paul does with girls is hook up with them; that's a well known fact. I doubt he's ever had a in-depth conversation with one.

That's when it hits me. What am I doing talking to Paul Walker? I mean, whatever he wants with me can't be good, can it? He probably just wants to hook up. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Yeah?" Paul says, not noticing the audience.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Paul asks, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, well if that nothing turns into something, tell me," Paul says and wanders off towards Embry, who is grinning like mad. Everyone after that tries to act like they weren't watching. They _so_ were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Paul's POV. Time Skip.**

"I'm telling you man, Sam likes you," Embry says, still grinning like the idiot he is.

"No she doesn't."

"Come on, today before school she was totally going to say something until everyone started to watch. She had that look, the 'I like you' look."

"God, Embry get off it." I say, throwing the football extra hard. Ever since Embry had to give up football - he now had an unfair advantage, and Sam thought it was like cheating. Plus Embry got pretty worked up in the game - he's been making whoever he could find come throw a ball with him, or pestering us all to play a game. But everyone's busy with other stuff today, and since I needed someone to talk to, here I am.

"No, you know I'm right."

"Trust me she doesn't like me, she barely even speaks to me."

"Maybe she's nervous?"

"Maybe she doesn't like me."

"Trust me, she likes you. She came and gave you that book, and you gave it back when she asked. That kind if stuff makes girls want you."

"Like you would know"

"I know more then you, all you've ever done is hooked up with girls."

"So? At least I _have_ hooked up with girls."

"So have I! Look, we're getting off track. You should go see her."

"And what am I going to say?"

"Anything."

"Like?"

"I don't know, offer to fix something."

"Fix something?"

"Yeah girls love that stuff. Can you fix stuff?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Then do that."

"What am I going to fix?"

"I don't know, maybe break something of hers, but don't tell her you broke it, and then come back and fix it. Be all 'Knight in Shiny Armour'."

"I'm not breaking her stuff."

"Why not?"

"Because that's wrong."

"It's not like you have a better idea."

"So what do I break then?"

"I don't know. God, I don't know everything."

"You said you did."

"I wanted to throw a football around."

"You're an ass."

"What else is new?"

After that I don't have much to say, so I just keep throwing him back the football, trying to work out what to do. It was all really stupid when you thought about it. I wasn't boyfriend material. I never worried about a girl before, because I figured there was always more. Nut this was _The_ Girl, I couldn't mess this up, and it was clear Embry wasn't going to help me. No one could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sam's POV, simultaneous to Paul's POV.**

I always did this, and I wasn't sure why. Just walking helped me clear my head from all the crap that seemed to consume it, but today all I want to do was get Paul out of my head, and I can't.

"Sam!" I turn around and jump five feet in the air when I saw who was standing in front of me now. He looks the same, dread locks for hair and a guitar strapped to his back, ripped jeans and a plain t shirt, and beaten up leather jacket. It's like nothing has changed, yet everything has.

"Chris!" I cry. It's odd seeing him there, like a blast from the past.

"Yeah, that's me," Chris says. his voice sounds the same, deep and croaky.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Don't know really, I just needed to come home I guess."

"Yeah, well I'm glad."

"Do you wanna walk?" Chris asks.

"Sure."

"So what have you been up to?" Chris asks.

"Not much, you know. I mean, everyone's good; Jake's great and so's Dad. Jake's like the star of the football now. He's doing really well, I mean I worry that he'll become shallow you know but he's the same Jake. You're still his hero though, not that he ever says anything. Dad doesn't like you being mentioned, but every now and then I catch him going into your room. I don't know what he does in there but I think it's like he's just trying to remember you," I say.

"Yeah, I miss him too," Chris says quietly.

"You have to go see him."

"I was looking for him and you."

"Good, are you staying for a while?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe? It's all up in the air."

We walk for a while in silence, but it just feels nice. Nice to feel young again, to be walking with my big brother, the one that used to protect both me and Jake from everything. Both of them did try and protect me, and now it feels like it's just Jake, but walking here now reminds me it's always the two of them.

My breath catches in my throat when I see Paul Walker and Embry throwing a football back and forth in silence. Both of them seem to be thinking.

"What, do you know them?" Chris asks. His voice is loud, loud enough for both Paul and Embry to look over. Paul just gives me his usual stare, but Embry looks overjoyed to see me

"I guess that answers my question," Chris says.

I don't really move, just sort of stand there. Something tells me that I need to stay away from Paul - at least, that's what my head is screaming at me. I mean, after all it makes a lot of sense. He'd just use me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right yeah," I mutter and make my way over to both of them. Embry's still grinning.

"Hey Flasher!" Embry says cheerfully.

"Hey Sam." Paul says a second later.

I notice Paul keeps looking Chris up and down and shaking slightly.

"This is my brother Chris, Chris this is Paul and Embry," I say. I notice Paul instantly relax.

Once they all mumble hellos, there's an odd silence.

"So how old are you guys?" Chris asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Same age as Sam," Embry replies. Chris just sort of nods.

"So, Sam is, um, Paul here your boyfriend?" Chris asks. He says the last word with such disgust.

I look at Paul's face for a second, I can't help it. He looks, I don't know if this wasn't Paul Walker we were talking about I'd say he looked pleased, but this _is_ Paul Walker. He's probably trying to hold back laughter at the thought of being a boyfriend.

"Oh, what? No way, he's just a friend. A half friend, actually," I ramble.

"Half Friend?" Chris asks, looking relaxed and amused.

"Yeah you know, not your friend but not your not friend," I explain.

"Sam that doesn't make sense."

"You sound like Jake and it makes sense!"

"Well at least you haven't changed," Chris finally says.

"No, I haven't, not much has to tell you the truth," I admit.

Chris just nods his head.

"It's nice to be back you know, even after everything in my life has changed this place hasn't."

"This is your life," I say quietly, though everyone hears.

"Was," Chris finally says. I can't help but look sad, I mean he can't really believe this isn't his life. This is part of it, a huge part, no matter where he goes.

"Come on Sam, we need to talk," Chris finally says.

We both wave good bye to Paul and Embry, and I can't help but walk a way a little slowly.

"Hey Sam?" Paul calls.

"Yeah?"

"I'll make a point to see you round."

I can't help but smile a little as he says it, and I beam back at him. Somehow with those words, whatever Sam has done or has changed, I think I can face it. Yep I admit it, I can't hate Paul and I _can't_ avoid him.


	5. The Greatest Mystery Ever One Word Sam

Out Of Control

I Still Don't Own Twilight and never have in any of these chapter and I sadly never will

Authors Note

So, I had so much trouble writing this it took me a full month to have any idea what to write cause I suck lucky I had already written four chapters but then this idea hit me since I was finding it so hard to write in Sam's P.O.V I'd write a whole chapter of Paul, so here's how he sees everything for a good chapter. Enjoy thanks to my lovely Beta by the way I love songs they help my writing any ideas what kind of songs I should listen to when writing this for inspiration let me know. I like anything so your suggestions would be awesome. Any ways on with the chapter

Ps

I changed from listening to the Jo Bros. to some more Paul music for you guys though I do love All Time Low though

**Chapter Five**

**Paul's POV**

I wake up to my alarm blaring the obnoxious song Girlfriend by Avril. My younger sister set it last time she was down, and I still haven't worked out how to change it - threatening her on the phone has no effect on her at all. I thump the thing as hard as I can, but since the thing has a life of it's own it only seems to go louder. Stupid alarm clock. I finally manage to shut the damn thing off but by this point it's too late and I'm already up.

I swear under my breath and make my way downstairs. Dad is already at work and I can I smell the coffee he's left for me. At least we have one thing in common; ever since I have to patrol all the time, I live on the stuff. Nothing could make me give it up. Okay, Sam probably could.

"Come on, you want a lift or what?" Jared yells.

Jared and I have been best friends forever. Sadly though, since he's fallen in love I don't always get a ride with him now. Sometimes I have to put up with Embry, who doesn't let me forget I've imprinted.

"Yeah, suppose," I say as I throw on some clothes, take a last sip of coffee, and rush to the car. Kim is singing along to The Click 5. I only know who they are because of my sister, but my god they're so boy band-ish.

"You're not serious," I say as I get in.

"You know you like it," Kim teases. "Besides, music's good for the baby."

Ever since Kim found out she was pregnant, everything's been about the baby.

"You want your kid to like boy bands?"

"Yep."

"What I miss?" Jared asks as he hops in the car.

"If you have a son, he's going to be gay."

"What?"

"She's making the poor guy - if it is a guy - listen to boy bands."

"Oh, how about a little metal for a change Kim? Rock, even," Jared pleads.

"Jared, please. I really like this music," Kim asks, smiling at him sweetly, and I know we're going to be listening to Click 5 all the way to school. Wonderful.

"You're so whipped," I tease.

"Like you aren't," Jared shoots back, and I know I don't have a damn thing to say to that.

The ride is silent after that, but I can see Jared grinning the whole way. Maybe next time, I'll get a lift with Sam.

That's when I see her again. Sam looks just as stunning as the day I first saw her, first breathed in her scent, which is a mix of vanilla and sea - it's an odd combination - it's also thrown in with her own special smell. Today her blonde hair is down and free, and her eyes are still sparkling. She's talking to her brother and his friend, laughing. I wish she'd laugh like that with me.

Jared gives me a goofy grin when he sees me staring at Sam, and I notice Embry giving me the thumbs up. I'd be angry, but it's hard when Sam is looking so beautiful to be angry at anything.

"Yo Romeo, not to salt your game or anything, but have you ever thought of talking to her?" Embry says, slinging his arm around me and grinning.

"Shove off," I grumble, shrugging off his arm.

"I thought being in love was meant to make you happy?"

"Well you thought wrong."

"Apparently. Oh well, I have some information for you."

"Information Embry? We're not spies."

"Would you just shut up and listen, ninety-nine?"

"Did you just call me ninety-nine?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm going to act like a spy, I want to talk like one."

"Or one from a bad movie."

"Just shut up and listen!"

"Wait, why are you acting like a spy?"

"So I can get the dirt on Sam."

"Why would you do that?"

"For you, you idiot! Now listen."

"This better be helpful."

"What? No thank you?"

"Just speak."

"Fine. Apparently that brother you saw her with the other day left years ago, and is some sort of musician. He just turned up the other day and no one knows why."

"And...?"

"And there's your in!"

"My in?"

"Yeah! Go mention her brother."

"Like, what? 'Oh hey Sam, by the way heard your musician brothers back in town. What's that all about?'"

"You make it sound stupid."

"Maybe because it _is_ stupid."

"I acted all spy for you and this is the thanks I get?"

"I'm sorry. Thanks for mentioning her brother's back in town, the one I saw her with the other day."

"You're ungrateful! I mean, I acted like a spy for you!"

"What did acting like a spy entail exactly?"

"Asking Jared to ask Kim in passing what the deal is with Sam's brother, and then telling me."

"Wow you spoke to Jared! Amazing. James Bond has nothing on you."

"I was trying to help you!"

"Well, you failed."

"Try and do a nice thing... watching Quil and Jacob swap Nessie and Claire pictures is better then this," Embry says, and marches off.

Although Embry's information was crap, it was better than what I have, which is barely anything. I just can't think of anything to say to her, something that will capture Sam's attention. Why is love so damn hard?

The bell rings loud and clear, and bloody annoying, and suddenly the idea of watching Sam live her life perfectly fine without me makes me feel sick to the stomach and I can't deal with it. I turn around and march away. It's not like anyone is going to bother to stop me, I'm Paul Walker. No one is game enough to try. I don't have anywhere to really go since Sam will get mad about me skipping school, and home is far too boring even for me. I could talk to my sister, no doubt she'll answer her phone.

"Paul!" I whip my heard around, expecting to see Embry or Jared, someone from the pack. But I turn around and see Sam, and like always I'm stunned by her beauty. It takes me a second to let my eyes adjust to her beauty; it's like turning on the light when you've been sitting in the dark.

"Sam," I state. I don't even know why, but I do my best not to show too much emotion around her. I can't let her know she's my weakest link. I used to be so damn tough you know, but if anything remotely bad happened to her it would crush me, and as the old saying goes you're as strong as your weakest link. To be perfectly honest I hate feeling weak, but I wouldn't change it for anything. It drives me insane.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Mysterious much?"

"That's me," I lie. To her I'd be an open book. I'd be whatever she wants.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, suppose."

I turn to walk away, trying to capture her beauty in my head, but my vision of her is never good as it was in real life. Trying to capture that beauty is impossible, and almost sinful trying to keep it for myself.

"Hey Paul?" Sam says.

I turn around again, feeling nervous about what she's going to say.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come with you?"

I almost drop to my knees in happiness.

"What?" I manage to choke out.

"Can I come with you?" she repeats.

"Sure," I finally say.

"Okay then," Sam says, and just like that Sam and I are skipping school together. I'm not going to act like this hasn't happened before, skipping school with a girl, but with Sam it means something. Before it was just, I don't know, something to pass the time.

We walk in silence because I don't want to say anything that will mess up the moment.

I realise we've come to the clearing without noticing it. For some reason I always liked this spot. I mean, I know we trained to kill here, but to me it was kind of peaceful. Mainly because out here it was just me and my anger, I could just let everything out, and showing this to Sam is kind of nice.

"Wow, this is pretty."

"Yeah."

I sit down on the ground, and she does the same and smiles at me widely.

"So how come you decided to come?"

"I don't know, it's been a while since I've done something like this."

"You used to do this?"

"All the time."

"Really? I can't picture it."

"Yeah well, I had to change. You know you've always gotta change for someone."

"You never have to change for me."

"You say that now."

'I mean it."

"I'm sure you do Paul, but then again, this is now."

"Trust me on this one."

"Okay, this is getting a bit intense Paul. Why don't we talk about you and your great loves in life?" Sam says, smiling, and I can tell the moment is gone, the moment where I can say what I really feel for once.

"What great loves?"

"Oh come on, Paul what are your loves?"

"Loves huh? You mean what I love, right?"

"Don't act dumb Paul! You knew what I meant," Sam says, rolling her eyes.

"My great loves...I don't have many. I have one, I suppose. I mean the guys I guess, but Violet," I added 'Sam' silently in my head.

"Who's Violet?" Sam asks, and she sounds sad.

"My younger sister."

"Oh," Sam says, sounding relieved, and I laugh while she blushes.

"So, I better get back," Sam says with a smile.

"What? I didn't offend you or something, did I?" I ask.

"No, I've just got stuff to do."

"Oh."

"Yeah well, see you later Paul, this was fun," Sam informs me, and wanders off. Like every other time Sam leaves me, she leaves me more confused. Love is so damn hard, and I'm one of those suckers who still loves it. Welcome to my world.

**Authors Note**

I listening to this while I wrote this

All Time Low Six Feet Under the Stars and Dear Maria Count Me In

Chasing Bailey Little By Little

Vertical Horizon Everything You

Ryan Cabrera Exit to Exit

Metro Station Seventeen Forever and Kelsey

Pink So What


	6. Storms and Sleepovers

**Authors Note**

Back to the lovely Sam and thank you so much for all your reviews

**Out Of Control**Chapter 6

_Paul Walker._ There I go again, letting him invade my thoughts. Seriously, the other day when I lost my mind and skipped with him, I was_ this_ close to jumping him.

He was just there, looking _kind_ (I know, it shocked me too), and he was talking about his sister, and I just wanted to kiss him. Feel him near me. Stupid right?

I know there's no way I am letting a guy like Paul Walker get the best of me. After all, he's a player, and I don't have time to deal with him, especially with the infamous brother coming back that calls himself Chris.

It's not that I'm not happy to see him, because I am, I really am. It's been ages since he broke Dad's heart by turning down Law School and going on the road with his band. But that's a whole other story. The point is, that walk was so damn weird. We just walked in silence until Chris blurted out that he had a daughter. My reaction was something along the lines of 'what the _fuck_?', as you could probably guess.

Anyway, he then went on to say he hooked up with this nice girl randomly one day, and next thing he knows, 8 months later she rings to say she's having his baby. Then she dies having it, which she knew she would since she had some medical condition, and Chris is now in charge of this little girl. I of course was in complete overload.

He simply said "I'll let you process that" and just walked away, and I haven't seen him since. He managed to find Jake and tell him about the kid, and did the same thing to him.

I do know he's still in town of course, because every bloody person keeps telling me they sighted my brother, like he's a UFO.

So anyway, try dealing with all this, and then stupid Paul Walker is staring at you again, and then like old times you just want to skip, and bam! You're in the middle of the forest with him, and you just want to kiss him. So of course, you bolt. Well if you know what I'm saying, then I feel sorry for you, because I hate this feeling.

Paul Walker really seems to be always on my mind, and if I didn't know better I'd say I like him. But I don't. I mean, come on, it's _Paul._

"Sammy are you listening?" Kim asks.

"Yeah I am."

"So then you agree?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great, see you at six."

"What?"

"Six, dinner tonight at the _other _Sam's," Kim says, frowning slightly.

"'Bout that..." I mumble.

"Come on, it'll do you good."

"What about Jake and Dad?" I protest.

"They'll be fine, I mean, why wouldn't you want to come? Unless you're avoiding someone, but why would you do that?" Kim says, smiling.

"Fine I'll be there." No _way _am I going to confess that seeing Paul is unappealing to me right now. Then Kim would ask why, and I'd tell her, and she'd tell Jared, who'd tell Paul. Can you imagine the humiliation?

"So, do you need a lift?"

"No, I'll walk."

'Okay, cool."

"Yeah, cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knock on the door nervously, fiddling with my shirt. What is wrong with me? Who cares what Paul thinks of me? It's just Paul...who is really sweet, and cares about his sister...Okay, this has to stop.

The door swings open to reveal Quil, who is holding a very pretty little girl.

"Hey Sam," Quil says brightly.

"Hey Quil."

"Come on in, food is almost ready," Quil says, and leads me into the kitchen, where all the guys are waiting for their food. Or staring at their girlfriends.

Jared of course is watching Kim's stomach like the kid is just going to walk out of it. 'Chill _out_' is what I want to say, but I can't be bothered, because even though it's a little sickening it's kind of sweet.

Kim waves to me, and points to a seat next to her. Of course, guess who is sitting next to me if I sit there? Paul, obviously. Who is watching me. Again.

It's not even in some creepy way that would enable me to hate him! No, it's more in this caring, protective kind of way. I can't describe it, it's kind of like, I don't know... It's strange, but it's not unsettling. I wish it was, it would make my life a whole lot easier if I found him creepy.

_The best thing to do is just to ignore him, and the crush (if you can even call it that) will go away. It's just a stupid face,_ I remind myself.

Paul turns to me, and is about to speak when Emily puts some food on the table. And well, I am not interesting unless I am some type of food. Sad, but true. I don't even know why that bothers me, I don't care if I don't have his attention. All the guys are equally entranced by the food; it's almost creepy how much they love it.

And then it begins: the talking with your mouth full; the throwing food; and the loud, raucous laughter. Even though a lot of it is truly disgusting, it's really hard not to like it. You know, it's really rather nice, how close they all are.

"Sam," Someone says, and I tune back into the conversation. I realise it has come from Embry.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just speaking to Sam," Embry says pointing to the _other_ Sam.

"Stupid _other_ Sam," I mumble in annoyance. Of course everyone hears, because they burst out laughing, even Paul, who watches me while he laughs. He has been watching me throughout dinner, between eating food that is. So yes, he did end up giving me attention after a second, and it made me smile. Which made me angry.

"_Other_ Sam?" Jacob Black asks, seeming amused.

"Yeah, _other_ Sam."

"So how'd you become the _other_ Sam?" Jacob says, asking him.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Other Sam says jokingly, and I have to admit I'm shocked. The guy can joke! Who knew?

"So how'd he become the other Sam?" Embry asks, smiling widely.

"Well, you know, when you went missing, and then you came back, and everyone was like acting like you were a hero or something. Well, in those months I heard your name a lot, and I kept answering to it, and it got annoying, so you became the _other _Sam," I explain.

It's not till I finish that I realise that I just basically reminded everyone that Sam ran away. What is wrong with me, seriously? I put my hand over my mouth in complete and utter shock, and then turn to Sam, waiting to see him mad or something. Instead he smiles.

"Well I guess at least I have a good reason for my name," he says with a slight smirk. I let out a big breath: he's kind of scary. Everyone hears it, and tries not to laugh.

After that everything runs smoothly.

"I think I'm going to go, but thank you so much for having me," I say to Emily and Sam.

"Come any time, you're always welcome," Emily says, smiling widely, and Sam nods his head in agreement.

"Well thanks."

"Bye everyone," I call. They all mumble good byes, and I smile as I see both Kim and Jared asleep on the lounge.

"How are you getting home?" Paul asks as I begin to make my exit.

"I was going to walk?" I say, though I make it sound more like a question now. What's wrong with me?

"Walk in the dark? Are you crazy?"

'Come on Paul, it's a small place. What's going to happen?"

"A lot can happen Sam. I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to," I insist.

"No I want to."

"I'm a big girl Paul."

"I know, I'm just helping."

"It's seriously fine."

"Just let me walk you home."

"Okay, fine," I finally say, and for some reason I find myself glad that he's walking me home. Which makes me angry at myself, and angry at him for making me glad. How whacked up is that? So that's how we end up walking home in silence, me making it clear I'm not in the mood to talk.

I feel something wet land on me, and I realise it's rain.

"Wonderful," I complain.

And then, because the world hates me, it begins to come down in a storm, drenching me completely in seconds, making me shiver. How the hell did that happen so quickly?

Paul grabs my hand and begins leading me in a different way.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"My house."

"What, why?"

"It's closer."

"Paul I have to go home!"

"You'll get a cold or worse, in this weather. My house is really close."

"No."

Paul ignores me, holds my hand, and drags me to his house, despite my protests. I have to admit, Paul's house is nice, one of the better ones on La Push. Who knew Paul was rich? Not me.

Paul grabs his key, and jams it into the lock, and shoves the door open.

As soon as we enter the house, he just walks off (what the hell?), leaving me shivering and looking around his living room.

It's nice I guess. It looks like it's out of a catalogue, which is nice, just cold. The only thing that makes you think people live here is the pictures on the wall, and a coffee mug, and some cars magazines scattered around the place.

I walk towards the wall to take a closer look at the pictures. One is of Paul, only about 13 - before he was a giant. He's holding a football and smiling widely. Chasing after him is a very pretty girl, with coffee coloured skin and oddly light brown hair. In fact, she's beautiful; she's smiling widely, as well. My best guess is that this is his sister Violet.

The 2nd picture is of just Paul, with Jared smiling widely at the camera. He looks about 15, just before the growth spurt I'm guessing.

The third picture is of a beautiful woman, stunning really, with light brown hair and clear skin. Standing next to her is a handsome dark skin man. I realise they are Paul's parents. The picture looks old.

The only other picture on the wall is one of two babies, with the same woman and man, looking older, holding them and beaming. Aww, baby pictures of Paul! he was even beautiful when he was a baby. But my favourite is the one with him and Jared, just before he grew. He looks so innocent.

No doubt he was angry back then, but he just looks a lot younger, and I can't help but trace the lines of his face with my finger, for some reason hoping that I could make him that happy. That innocent happy, when you're sure nothing can go wrong. I want to recreate that. I've lost it haven't I?

"You like the picture?" Paul says, causing me to jump back and remove my finger. Paul just beams at me; he looks really happy.

"Yeah it's nice," I mumble.

"Here," Paul says, chucking me a towel, a wife beater and some tracksuit pants, all of which are so obviously his.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" I ask.

"Put them on, it'll warm you up. You can have a shower if you want."

"Paul, I need to go home."

"No way, not in this weather. You'll get sick, I won't let that happen," Paul states.

"Fine, drive me home."

"Can't. Dad has the car."

"Oh, well I'll call Kim," I say, with a sigh, and whip out my phone. After calling Kim, and Jared's home phones, which are both turned off - I bet Jared turned them off so it wouldn't wake her - I try the other's Sam as well.

"Do you have any of the other guys phone numbers?" I ask.

"No, but there's no point. Most of us don't own them, and the couple that do barely use them. No one will answer, none of them use phones besides Jared really," Paul says with a smile.

"Wonderful."

'So are you going to stay here or what?"

I knew straight away that calling home would not be good. The moment my Dad had to pick me up from some strange guy's house, when I said I was going to have dinner with Kim and friends, he'd freak out. And if I called Jake he'd be angry and want to punch Paul. With a sigh I call home.

"Hello?" Dad answers. I can hear Everybody Loves Raymond playing faintly in the background.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to stay at Kim's tonight. Is that okay?"

'Sure, of course. Just make sure you're at home tomorrow, okay?" Dad says, That's Dad for you, really easy-going.

"Okay, bye. Love you."

"Love you too," Dad says, and then hangs up.

"Kim?" Paul repeats.

"Do you honestly think Dad would let me stay here the night?"

"Well no," Paul admits.

"And I would ask him to pick me up, but both him and Jake would flip. This is just easier."

"Okay," Paul says.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower, since there is zero chance of you letting me walk home, isnt there?"

"Zero," Paul repeats.

Yes that's right people. Somehow, I am going to be spending the night at Paul's.

This is going to be interesting.

**Authors Note**

Ok so I hope it sounded realistic that she ended up staying over I did make sure she did use all her options and I also want to to remind you she thinks Paul's safe so I figure it could happen and it wouldn't seem to forward tell me if it is and i hope this chapter isn't to rushed well give me your thoughts.

B.C

Thank YoU fOR all your reviews they got me writing and out of my writers block.


	7. This Is Not What It Looks Like

**Authors Note**

Thanks For All Your Reviews. So for anyone who has read Took Your Time Loving me I really need a Beta for that story so if any of you are interested that would be great. So I really like Paul's Dad he makes me laugh should I include him more in the story anyway any ideas or suggestions would be appreciated anything you guys want to happen with the story let me know. And sorry this took so long my Beta has been busy and so have I

**Out Of Control**

**Chapter 7**

Oddly, the first thing I thought when I stepped in the shower was: _Oh my God, I am naked in Paul's house._ Stupid, but that just screams rape, right? Not that I think Paul would rape me, but how can you know? After all, he does give me those really weird looks.

Needless to say, it was a short shower.

After that, I stare at the clothes in front of me They were _Paul's,_ they weren't going to fit me at all. I put on the wife beater, which reaches my knees. Wonderful. I try on the pants, but all they do is fall down, so I figure I should wear a jumper or something.

I quietly close the bathroom door and sneak into Paul's room, which isn't hard to find since it has "Keep Out" on it, and open the door. The walls are dark blue and there's just _guy_ stuff everywhere: a football, car magazines, you know...junk. I do spot a picture of his sister on his bedside table, and a couple of him and all of his friends.

I head for the closet and most of it is just boring, until I find a warm looking red jumper. I quickly put it on and smell it, and God does it smell just like him, which I can't help but like. I don't look around too much, instead I wander outside the room and run straight into Paul.

"Sorry," I mumble as I back away.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking for a jumper."

"Oh," Paul says and he smiles at me, like he likes the way I look in his clothes or something. Then checks out my legs, and not very subtly either.

"Take a picture," I mumble,

"Oh, sorry," Paul blushes. Yes that's right people. I made Paul Walker _blush._

"It's fine," I say.

"So what do you want to do?" Paul asks, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Well, we could watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Cool, what do you like?"

"Um, chick flicks."

I wait for Paul to complain or say something under his breath.

"I think we have some. 'Cause of my sister," Paul adds quickly.

I follow him to the lounge room, and sit down on the lounge while he searches for some movies. Finally he produces a couple of DVDs. Of course as soon as I see the Notebook, well, end of story.

"Notebook," I say, almost like a reflex.

"I haven't seen it," Paul says as he pops it in and walks off to the kitchen. While he's gone I manage to work out the TV and have the movie all set up.

Paul reappears with M&Ms and popcorn soon after. He puts it down on the table, and sits next to me on the lounge, but I notice he leaves a lot of room; he almost seems a little nervous.

"You can start it," Paul says. That's when I've realise I've been watching him. I try and ignore my blush, and turn on the television, blocking him out as best as possible. No way do I want to see his face right now, it'll be so cocky and smug. It doesn't take me long to get wrapped up in the movie, and fall in love with the characters all over again.

"I wish I had that," I whisper without thinking.

"What?" Paul asks.

"That...you know, that kind of love. I wish I had that."

'Maybe you already do," Paul says.

"What?"

"You know, maybe someone loves you in that way, but you haven't noticed."

"I don't think so, Paul," I finally say.

"Don't be so sure," Paul mumbles.

I can't help but stare at him for a second, before turning back to the movie, but in that second I am once again struck with his beauty.

I suppose that's an odd word to describe a guy, but it's true, he is beautiful. His skin is such a beautiful colour, and his eyes they _look_ almost dark brown, but they're actually this dark blue. It's amazing, they're the most unique eyes I've ever seen, because in most light they look brown but right here you can see their true colour.

It kind of reminds me of Paul: he has a lot going on under the anger, he just doesn't let it show. Like his eyes. He lets you think there brown like the rest of the guys he hangs around with, but they're actually blue.

I shake my head. I have to stop thinking like this. Paul is just Paul, nothing more. He's not even _my_ Paul.

I jump out of my skin when a door slams, and I almost jump onto Paul, who looks happy about this for a second.

"Paul, I'm home," A deep voice calls.

"I heard," Paul shouts back.

"Should I be here?" I whisper.

"It's fine," Paul says.

I look at him doubtfully. He smiles at me, and I realise I'm still in his arms, his warm strong arms. I jump away, muttering a quick sorry.

"I don't mind," Paul says, grinning, and I roll my eyes.

"What are you watching?" The same deep voice asks, and then suddenly he's in the room. He looks like Paul, tall and strong and dark, but Paul is, I don't know, he just seems _safer_ somehow. That's probably not the right word, but he's softer in the face, something that is easy to forget when he's angry.

"I didn't realise we had company," The man says, smiling slightly, clearly not bothered.

"Yeah it was unplanned," I manage to get out.

"Well, it's about time you got yourself a girl Paul. I'm Micheal. Paul's father," he explains.

"I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just a friend. Barely that really, I'm here because of the storm. We're friends 'cause my friend Kim is going out with his best friend, well Kim's my best friend, but you know-"

"Breath," Paul reminds, clearly amused.

"Right...What I mean is, I'm Samantha, but it's really just Sam, and it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Micheal says, looking amused too.

"Well, I'm beat to be honest, I'm going to bed. Enjoy the movie. The notebook? A very popular date movie," Micheal muses, and then walks away before I can deny it or say anything.

Paul laughs at me.

"Don't worry Sam, he's just mucking about," Paul says lightly, but he sounds almost hurt.

"I know," I pout, and begin to watch the movie again, and somehow my eyes begin to close and I can't be bothered to fight it.

xxx

I open my eyes and I feel really warm, and that's when I see I have my head resting on Paul's, and my arm is around him, holding him close. He has one arm around me too, pulling me closer, and apart from the fact I am completely freaking out, I can't help but like how it feels. God, what's wrong with me? Am I high or something? I try and pull away, but he has me in an iron grip.

"Morning, Sam. What happened to it not being a date?" Micheal asks, strolling through the room, obviously on his way to work.

"It's not a date, we just fell asleep."

"With your arms wrapped around each other?" Micheal says winking.

"No!" I protest.

"I'll see you around, Paul's _friend_" He says. with a smile on his face. "All joking aside Sam, Paul is happier then he's ever been. and I get a feeling it might because of you."

Before I can protest, he's gone. Paul begins moving and I can tell he's about to wake up, so I fake sleep: it will save the awkward moment when we both stare at each other in absolute confusion, and mutter stuff about moving in our sleep. I hear him finally get up and I notice how his body reacts in surprise when he sees how close we are. He doesn't move at all, which surprises me. I can feel him staring at me, not in a creepy way, just more in a loving way.

"So beautiful," He murmurs, and for a second I almost think he must be talking about someone else. But seriously, what else could he be talking about, the TV?

I mean, I know I'm not ugly, but I have that cliché look, blonde hair and blue eyes. I hate that about myself. I mean anyone can have blonde hair and blue eyes, I've always wanted to have something different about me.

But beautiful? I can't help but blush at the thought that someone sees me in that way. That's when I realise the blush will have given up my pretend-to-be-asleep plan. Crap.

"You're awake," Paul says, sounding a little unnerved.

"Yeah," I admit, opening my eyes.

I wait for him to say something like, 'When I said beautiful I was talking about something else.' It never comes.

"So I guess me saying you were beautiful makes this awkward, huh?"

"Little bit," I admit and laugh.

"Yeah you just fell asleep that way. Funny that you're awake and still in the same position," Micheal says, making me jump.

"I thought you left," I accuse.

"Forgot something," Micheal explains and disappears again.

I am so busy trying to get away from Paul I I hit my head on the coffee table, and the last thing I feel is pain before everything goes black.

**Authors Note**

So what did you guys think, it's not my favourite and a little short but I tried thoughts please


	8. Crossing Lines

**Authors Note**

It took a while I know sorry, nothing much to say besides I need a beta for my other story Took Your Time Loving Me let me know if you are interested and review thoughts please.

**Chapter 8**

I look around, ad the first thing I see is Paul's face. He's starring at me, and looking kind of, I don't know...sick. Like he wants to throw himself off a cliff sick.

"You're awake," Paul says, sounding relieved. Thrilled even. I wonder why he was so worried...I mean, hitting your head on a coffee table is rarely fatal.

"Yeah," I say. I know, what a line! Why do I always end up saying the wrong thing in front of him?

"Thank god," Paul says.

I look at him and smile a little, to let him know I'll live, because the guy looks seriously freaked out. Paul helps me up and demands I sit down and rest, asking if I feel light headed etc., etc. He really needs to relax. I try and explain I feel fine but of course he has to call the doctor to give give him my symptons first.

"Yeah she looks sort of pale" Paul says into the phone "No she says nothing is spinning, yeah she remembers everything, so your sure she's fine positive" Paul finally hangs up on the doctor looking annoyed like, he wasn't taking it seriously enough. I mean come on Paul I hit my head it'll be fine.

"I guess...You're okay then," Paul admits, letting out a huge breath.

"Yep! Thanks Doc," I say with a grin.

"Any time."

"So, look, I should probably be getting home, you know," I say with a quick smile.

"Oh right, yeah you should," Paul says, nodding.

I get up and find my clothes, and quickly get changed. Paul is waiting for me when I'm done. He smiles when he sees me, like he's amazed I made it back or something. The drive back is pretty silent, so Paul turns on the radio after a while and Boys Like Girls come on. Paul nods his head in time with the music, and I wonder vaguely if he can sing. I mean, he has a nice smooth husky voice, it must sound good.

What's wrong with me? Why should I care if he can sing a note? _It's Paul. _I look out the window, refusing to look at him, and that's when I see it.

Chris.

He's laughing and smiling, and holding onto a little girl's arm. She must be about four, and she's beautiful, pretty blonde curls and bright green eyes. She's smiling back.

"Stop the car," I say.

I almost expect Paul to question me, but he doesn't. Instead he stops the car straight away.

"What are we looking at?" Paul asks.

"That," I whisper, and point to my brother and...his daughter, I guess. He looks happy. He looks like a _dad_. My brother has a kid, and she's beautiful. I wonder if she's smart? I wonder what her name is? I wonder if she knows about me...

Before I know it, I find myself getting out of the car and walking towards them. Chris hasn't seen me yet, and I can feel Paul right behind me, keeping up with me easily.

"Chris," I say.

Chris turns around to me, and smile slightly, looking nervous.

"Who's that?" His daughter asks.

"This is Aunty Sam, Sam this is Rose," Chris says gently.

"Hi," I say.

Rose smiles brightly and rushes forward, hugging me.

"Daddy talks about you," She tells me.

"He talks about you too," I say and beam back.

"Who are you?" Rose asks, pointing to Paul.

"I'm Paul," Paul replies. His voice is unusually kind, and I wonder if he'd be good with kids. I can't really picture it, but then again, he seems to really like his sister.

"Oh," Rose says and nods, and then turns back to Chris.

"Rose is a pretty name," I say stupidly.

"Yeah, it's Rosalie Guitar Summer."

"Guitar?"

"Yeah well, Rosalie after her mum, and Guitar after me," Chris says with a shrug.

"Speaking of which, how is the band?"

"Good, really good. We've gotten signed and everything. We're making our first album, but we got a couple of days off 'cause Jude lost his voice, and I figured it was about time I came and saw you."

"You should have come earlier."

"Yeah I should have."

"How come you didn't?"

"Don't know...When I walked out that door 5 years ago I didn't plan on coming back, especially after Dad...you know. Then I figured coming back with a kid would prove him right. I wanted to prove I could do it myself, you know, and I have. Plus I missed you guys."

"You could have called," I replied.

"So could have you."

"You left."

"I know, but it wasn't like a big choice thing."

"It was a choice thing!"

"Sam, can we not do this? There's no point. I came back because I miss you and I miss Jake, and I want to talk again," Chris says, looking nervous.

"Yeah, we should do that," I say quietly.

"We really should."

"Look, I have to go, it's time for Rose's nap. I'm leaving again tomorrow, but here's my mobile and address and I'll call you, I promise," Chris says as he hands me a piece of paper. He gives me a tight hug and so does Rose. Then they both keep walking.

"That was intense," I say with a sigh.

"Yeah," Paul replies, looking awkward.

We don't say anything after that. I mean, what's there to say? Nothing, absolutely nothing. My mum once said to me, "Everyone makes lines with friends. It's when they cross them that you learn if they're your real friends or not."

Paul had crossed his line unknowingly. I mean Paul was just...Paul. He was never meant to know about my family drama, and now he'd crossed the line where he knew all about it. The question in my mind was whether or not we would survive it.

He drops me off a little way away from the house and I thank him quietly. Paul only shrugs and half smiles. Before insisting on opening the door for me and asking if I feel sick yet again. I choose to ignore this question and he manages to roll his eyes and this.

When I get home there's no Jake, just a note saying he's out with Johnny, Dad's at work, and I'm by myself. Wonderful. I hate being a lone everything is just too quiet far to quiet it just seems almost unatural.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day passes slowly. Kim comes over at about 4 though and talks about the baby, and then about Jared for a while. And then, as if he knows she's talking about him, Jared walks through my door like he owns the place. Mind you, I don't really care though, because the way Kim's face lights up is worth any annoyance I feel by a long shot.

Jared kisses Kim passionately and I look away as quickly as possible. It's so awkward watching Jared kiss Kim. Finally they pull apart, both breathing heavily, and for a second the thought of kissing Paul runs through my head. I quickly try to shake the thoughts away. What the hell is wrong with me?

I can just picture his face coming closer to mine... the contrast between our skin colours would look nice, so pretty. _Stop it!_ I order myself. _It's Paul._

"Hey Jared, are you here?" Paul's voice booms, and suddenly there he is, in my lounge room. I wonder vaguely what he thinks of it, I mean it's sort of messy, but not completely so...and besides, why should I care what he thinks anyway?!

Jared doesn't respond, seeing as it's clear he's here now anyway.

"So, what's up?" Jared asks.

"Well, I was wondering if... you wanted to go get something to eat...you and Kim?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Sam, why don't you come?" Kim says.

"Um, yeah sure, I guess so," I say, with a shrug.

"Come on, lets get dressed, Sam," Kim says, forcing me into my room. That's when I notice Kim's outfit. It's nice, fancy even. Oh my God, she totally just set me up.

Of all the things Kim was, a liar wasn't one of them. She wasn't even that into meddling (that was more my area), but here she was, with this thought out plan and everything.

"Kim, what are you doing?"

"Helping you get ready...why?"

"You set me up," I accuse.

"Come on Sam, don't be difficult! We never get to hang out anymore, and sure it was a little set up, but lets just chill, and if you have a good time with Paul, so be it!"

I roll my eyes and don't bother responding. Instead I toss on the dark jeans and low cut top she picked out, after all I do want to spend more time with Kim. It's not about seeing stupid Paul at all. Okay, so even I know I'm lying to myself, but hey! She went to a lot of trouble, why fight it?

As soon as we walk out I can feel Paul's eyes on me, taking me in, and for a second I swear he just stops breathing. Finally he shakes his head and walks ahead of us. What the hell? That's what I don't get about Paul: you only get glimpses of what he really feels, and then it fades away and you're left wondering if he felt that at all. Boys are so frustrating.

"Nice car," I comment as we climb in Jared's car. He grins, and then Kim and him hop in the front, leaving me and Paul at the back. Alone. How convenient.

"So Sam, what do you want to listen to? I am in charge of the CD player," Kim says with a grin.

"What? No way!" Paul argues.

"Yes way," Kim replies.

"Jared, you're not serious! You know what type of music Kim likes, right?"

"Yeah," Jared mumbles.

"And?"

"Well it's just...she kind of made me promise."

"How in the world did this happen?! She likes boy bands!"

"Well..."

"I think Kim used something you could never use," I hint.

"What?" Paul spits out.

"Her boobs."

"Oh," Paul finally says, while Jared blushes and Kim does the same.

"So music choice. How about a little Back Street Boys?" I say with a wicked grin.

"No! Don't do this to me Sam!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because...because you just can't!"

"Oh, but Paul, I can," I tease.

Kim pops in the CD and both her and I sing loudly while Paul whines. He looks kind of adorable... no wait, I take that back.

One hour later we're outside the movie theatre. Jared and Paul are fighting for what movie to watch. Apparently Jared likes scary movies where as Paul is more of the suspense type of guy. Kim and I agreed to let them choose the movie, since we chose the music, which was an obvious mistake since they can not make a decision to save themselves. So after a couple of punches they both look at us daring us to choose.

It's obvious Kim will take Jared's side. Everyone just looks at me, waiting for my side too, but I know that whatever I say here is going a lot deeper than just a movie. But somehow I can't find it in my heart to let Jared win; he must win a lot in these games with Kim around.

"I like suspense," I finally cave.

"Yes! Two against two," Paul says with a grin and smiles like crazy.

"Well I guess we can just go into different movies then," Kim says, smiling.

"What? No I take it back, I like scary."

"No it's fine Sam, go see what you want to see. We'll see you guys later."

"No way, we came together, lets stay together. I refuse to separate," I declare, refusing to look at Paul.

And do you know what happens?

We end up going to see two different movies. I looked at Paul and he looked sad, which made me feel bad, and now here I am in a movie theatre with Paul. Who is sitting right next to me. And God, he smells good.

I try and pay attention to the movie, but I keep getting scared and wrapped up in the plot line every few minutes. I find myself grabbing his hand every now and then to save me. Paul just holds my hand and lets me remove mine when the scary bit is over, though each time I find it harder and harder to do.

"Oh my god!" I squeak as the killer is ten feet away from the lead character. Okay, so it's not an original plot, but I'm freaking out anyway.

"It's okay, you're safe," Paul whispers in my ear and wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly in order to make me secure. And that's when it happens:

I want to kiss Paul.

Who does he think he is, making me want to kiss him? He must know what he's doing, how could he not?

Call me a coward, but I get up and stomp out of the movie theatre in outrage. Stupid Paul! He has to mess up everything.

"Sam!" Paul calls.

But I ignore him and march right outside, letting the wind hit my face.

"What's wrong?" Paul asks as soon as he's near me again. I turn to look at him again and sure enough he looks just as good-looking as he did back in the theatre.

"Nothing."

"Sam, you're a sucky liar."

"Fine, do you want to know what's wrong?" I spit at him angrily.

"Hit me," Paul says, unaffected by my anger.

"You! What is your problem? You're always around, whether I want you around or not! You're always stubborn, and insist on helping me even when I don't need it, and you know what the biggest problem is? I like it! I like having you around, and that is a huge problem! So whatever game you're playing, you won!" I shout, throwing up my hands in the air.

Paul steps closer to me, closing the distance between us.

"What are you doing?" I ask, still yelling.

Paul doesn't say anything, just keeps moving forward. What, is he mute now I admit I like him? That's a new one. I mean, he could have just said he had a girlfriend. That's a better line than this...silence.

"Well Paul, you won, so I have to ask: What was the game? Was it a bet? Well? Answer me, damn it Paul."

Paul is now only an inch away from my face. Honestly, what is he doing?

"Paul, have you gone deaf? Speak!"

"Just shut up, Sam," Paul says and grabs my face roughly. Then he holds it carefully, and looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world, and he kisses me. I've never had a kiss like this, it's indescribable, filled with passion and heat, and it's just...My god, I bet it's better than Kim and Jared's kisses, and that's saying something.

And then we pull apart, both breathing hard, and reality hits me.

I just kissed Paul.

Paul.

Who knocked out my best friend.

Authors Note

So they kissed finally right I know well tell me what you think. Was it to soon I really hope it wasn't but tell me please thoughts. I really am glad they kissed I figured it was about time and do you guys have any requests on how Sammy should react let me know. So there you go.


	9. Cards On The Table In This Case Hearts

**Authors Note**

Here we are another chapter

**Chapter Nine**

I just sort of stand in shock, staring at Paul. What the hell just happened? Have I lost my mind or have I found something? This all so confusing.

Why can't life be simple, like a romantic comedy? You know the guy will get the girl in the end, and then they'll play one of those pretty songs, the ones you sing along to in the car. Paul makes everything so hard and confusing though. If we were a movie no one would bother to go see it because no one would understand the plot and what the characters meant to each other.

"What just happened?" I finally say. Yes, that was what came to my mind. How unoriginal am I?

"I kissed you," Paul says. His honesty shocks me - it's like a bullet to the heart. That's another problem with Paul, he's far too blunt and honest. Lying is familiar, but Paul says everything so bluntly. It's uncomfortable to say the least.

"I know, but why?"

"Cause there's something about you Sam. Something that makes me want to always be near you," Paul tells me with a grin on his face. He looks so damn happy about the idea of being with me. Doesn't he know what a mistake he's making? I'm not worth the effort.

"Oh."

Paul grabs my hand, making my whole body warm in temperature for two very different reasons. His hands are rough, unlike mine that seem to feel soft in comparison to his. He smiles at me, that gentle smile that's so safe and oh so perfect, just like how his hand fits in my mine. Wait, I take that back...I mean...Oh hell, I don't know what I mean.

"You know Sam, if you're going to run away from this I'm just going to chase after you."

"You are?" I choke out.

"Yeah, and I'm a faster runner," Paul adds with a grin.

I don't even respond. My head is spinning and I can't stop the happiness that is filling my body and I just want to shove it away.

"So are you planning on running? 'Cause it's best to stretch first."

"You lay your cards on the table don't you," I whisper.

"With me it's more like a heart," Paul respond,s looking straight at me, daring me to leave him. I just can't do it. I cant walk away.

"Paul," Jared yells. His voice ruins the moment. The moment where I was about to open my mouth and say I wasn't running.

We both look up. and I realise how close we are. We must only be a centimetre apart. I move away slightly, feeling confused and awkward.

"Yeah?" Paul asks, finally looking at Jared, who grins broadly when he sees our questionable position. Kim is standing next to me, sharing the same smile. They look so right together it makes me want to vomit. Damn them and their perfection.

"You ready to go?"

"Suppose," Paul says with a relaxed shrug, the kind that could mean any number of things.

"Okay then," Jared agrees.

Kim gives me the "tell me everything" look, and I wish I could. I wish we could just stop, and I could explain how confused I am, and how I need to talk this through, but telling her my problems seem pointless and silly. What can she change? I need to figure this out with Paul. I need to talk about this, and I get the vibe Paul doesn't like to talk things through.

We all hop in the car, and Backstreet boys start playing loudly. Nick Carter croons his heart out, and for the rest of the trip I don't talk to any of them, I stare out out the window instead. Trying to work out everything, trying to make things simple, like when all I had to worry about were my family issues, not...Paul. Paul, who makes no sense for me to be with, but at the same time perfect sense.

Finally we pull up outside Paul's house. A couple of times Kim and Jared try and get both of us talking, asking about the movie, but I can only manage one word answers, and the same goes for Paul. We're both so lost in our thoughts. I almost feel bad for being rude, but I know that Kim will understand. She always does.

"Well I'll see you guys around," Paul says. Je runs his fingers through his hair and tries to meet my eyes. What am I suppose to say? 'I think I really like you and I can't deal with that cause I'm cliché that way'?

Does he want to hear that?

Do I want to even say it?

I know that I'm not cliché. I want Paul, and God that scares me more than anything. Wanting someone, _really_ wanting someone, 'cause everyone knows people leave. I know what you're thinking: _she has abandonment issues,_ but I have reasons. With no mum and my brother leaving, what am I suppose to think? As soon as I let someone in they leave.

Do I want to be the girl that falls in love, her whole life changes and then he leaves her? What if I can't get over it?

High-school romances never last anyway. Maybe in movies, but in reality they just fade away. They become a story you tell at parties about who you fell for in high school. What's the point in jumping into something if it won't last? And then if it does I'll just end up getting hurt.

"Sam, this is your stop," Kim says, jerking me out of my world of over-thinking and worrying. I realise that Paul is long gone, probably just as confused as I am. Somehow, I managed to miss him leaving the car. How does that happen? I was too busy thinking of him to talk to him. How messed up is that?

"Oh, right...thanks, see you tomorrow," I choke out.

"Yeah, tomorrow. See you then Sam." Kim says. Jared waves brightly at me, and I manage to weakly wave back. Kim mouths "call me if you want". But I know I can't.

I walk inside my house to see Johnny and Jake watching football. They both see me and smile. I smile back and say a quick hello to Dad, who is watching as well. They're all so into the game, so entranced. I wonder if Paul is like that, but somehow I get this feeling that I'll always get his full attention. What am I _saying?_ Why must he come into every thought?

"Dad, I'm sleeping at Kim's tonight, is that okay? I'm just grabbing my stuff," I find myself saying.

Dad looks up from me, and smiles at me brightly. "Yeah, that's fine sweetheart. Have a good time." He looks almost happy I'm gone, leaving the guys to watch the football in peace.

"I will," I reply.

I rush into my room, throwing things in my bag, and then bolt for the door. I run as fast as I can to Paul's house. It's raining, of course, does it ever not rain? I run faster, tripping over things and receiving strange looks.

I knock on the door, loudly tapping my foot impatiently, and staring at my feet, begging them to explain to me what I am doing.

The door finally opens to show Paul's dad, who smiles from ear to ear.

"Thought I might be seeing you again, Paul's _friend,_" Micheal says, making sure to emphasize the word 'friend'.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah he just stormed into his room, swearing. He's charming that way."

"Oh."

"Well go on, you'll probably make his day."

"Maybe I'll ruin it."

"I doubt that, you're all he talks about."

I blush at this, full on red.

"Thanks."

"Well go on, cheer the kid up. Oh, and use protection," Micheal says with a wink.

I turn even redder, not sure how to respond. I mean, what do I say to that? I just decide not to respond, and head up the stairs. I get to Paul's room and knock on the door lightly, trying to ignore Micheal in the background not so subtly watching the scene unfold.

"Dad, I told you I'm fine."

"It's Sam," I squeak out.

"Sam?" Paul repeats in disbelief.

"Yeah..."

I hear the sound of someone getting up, and then the door opens to show Paul with shock all over his face. He's shirtless again, just in sweatpants.

"What are are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I say.

"Right," Paul says, looking nervous.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Oh right, yeah."

I walk past Paul and sit on his bed. He sits down too, facing me, and I realise I am in Paul's bed...in his room. Oh my God, I barely know the guy! I feel like I'm on a trashy show. Looking around his room, it looks the same as last time I was here. Is it just me or am I starting to sound more slutty?

"So here's the thing, Paul-"

"Sam, it wasn't a mistake, so don't say that. Maybe it was yours, but it wasn't mine, and I won't forget about it," Paul says, cutting me off.

"That isn't what I was going to say," I respond just as quickly, and I'm shocked at how sure I sound.

"Oh, then go ahead," Paul mumbles, clearly embarrassed.

"So here's the thing. You kissed me right? And I kissed you back, which is the most random thing ever, since we both, well, we're just different, right? And I realise I like you, which sucks 'cause I have issues and shit, so I'm just warning you. I'm just putting it out there.Okay, so don't act all surprised if I make a billion mistakes and freak out every now and then-"

"Sam."

"Let me finish. And I talk way too much when I'm nervous, by the way, and I am in over my head with what ever we have going on, but I don't want to pretend it never happened or ignore this, cause that only makes things get worse. So I'm laying my cards on the table. This is who I am, take it or leave it."

I take a huge breath when I'm finished, completely exhausted. Where did all that come from? I have to have scared him off by now. If I was him I'd be running. Instead Paul is smiling, looking beyond happy.

"Intense," I say after a second.

"I like intense," Paul says.

"Makes one of us."

"I like you as well."

"Oh." What is with me and the word Oh lately? Seriously, is that all I can think of? I'm so lame.

"Sam, I want to take it, take you. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah..." I blush again.

Paul moves closer and closes the distance between us. This may have been an incredibly romantic moment, had the door not opened suddenly, making us both jump. I stare accusingly, looking to see Jared and Embry.

Kill me now.

I almost fall off the bed trying to distance myself from Paul.

Oh, what are they going to say? Jared is bad enough, but Embry is off the charts in that area.

"What is going on here?" Embry asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing now," Paul says, shooting Embry daggers.

"So you got the girl?" Embry asks.

"Go away Embry."

"I come here to see you too canoodling and all I get is a 'go away Embry'? What about a go away Jared huh? We _are_ here to comfort you, you know..."

"I don't need comforting."

"We can see that!"

"So then leave."

"What, why?"

"Cause I'm busy."

"Paul don't be so cruel! My TV isn't working, and I'm bored, and Jared is in a bad mood 'cause Kim kicked him out."

"She didn't kick me out! She just said that she wanted me to spend some time with the guys."

"See? He got kicked out."

"Hold on a second, okay? She said she wanted some alone time. and for me to spend time with the guys. It was a mutual decision."

"Ignore his denial, we're desperate men here!"

"I am not desperate!" Jared protests.

"See, so desperate. He's trying to say he isn't desperate, which every one knows makes you more desperate."

"I..." Jared opens his mouth and shuts it again.

"You can't win," Paul says, with a roll of his eyes.

"Embry, go use Quil's TV."

"Can't. Him and Claire are watching some Disney movie."

"So?"

"I'm not 4..."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up," Embry replies. "Besides, Sammy here wants me to stay, don't you Sam?"

"Me and Paul really have to talk," I say.

"You mean make out. Come on Sam, who would you rather make out with, him or me? Though how it would work between us I'm not sure...After all, what will you have to offer a man like me?"

"Embry, leave." Paul almost sounds like his pleading.

"Yeah come on Embry, Emily made some cookies. Let's go annoy the other Sam," Jared says, and Paul gives him a grateful smile.

"Fine," Embry says with a dramatic sigh.

Paul mouths a thank you to Jared and we say our good bye, with Jared dragging Embry out the door with the promise of food.

"So I guess you've seen some of my baggage friends..."

"I'm sure Embry sees himself as a bonus."

"Yeah me too," Paul admits with a grin.

A silence falls, leaving both of us staring at each other.

"You're breathtaking," Paul murmurs.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Paul."

"Beautiful, stunning, amazing."

"I get it!"

"I'm afraid you don't," Paul says with a grin, and then we kiss, the kind of kiss that stays in your head forever because it feels so damn good.

**Authors Note**

So there you go the first part of there relationship I thought I'd end this chapter on a sweet moment, I know I am good to you people. LoL so what do I have to say there's heaps of drama coming up next chapter should have some Drama in it. I know Sam tends to think of all sorts of things at the same time she tends to look at everything from different angles

Now I know what your thinking what no cat and mouse game. That idea is just so overdone after they kiss you know and I wanted this to be original so there you go what do you think did I handle it the right way. Well leave any suggestions in your reviews HINT HINT

Another thing do you want me to put up pictures of the characters do tell and who do you think Paul should be I really want to see your guys thoughts on this.

So thoughts and thank you for all your reviews

Ps

I try and include people from the pack in each chapter but do you guys want more of them less of them or the same amount


	10. Secret Relationship Plans

Authors Note So give me your thoughts it's not rushed is it I want to show how they are together in this chapter so let me know. Another thing in my other story Took Your Time Loving Me I got the betas mixsed up and really my beta for this story couldn't beta this story due to computer problems so sorry for the bad grammar but I did the best I could and sorry for the slow update it was due to my beta she couldn't get her computer working and it was no one's fault and then I was a tad lazy about fixing the grammar but here it is, enjoy and review suggestions and ideas.

PS

CHECK OUT MY EMBRY IMPRINT STORY, I'm posting now I would love to hear what you guys think so check it out please

Chapter 10

Here I am standing outside behind the gym which smells gross and honestly I hate it back here. Ok everyone does that's why no one is here.

So I know I am not here just cause I can be. [I'd have to be insane to enjoy spending time here, not even the school outcasts who spend there time trying to freak people out bother to come here] I am waiting for someone I am waiting for Paul. Unlike Paul I don't want to broadcast our relationship to the general public i.e. my brother and his friends. And the rest of the population who will no doubt in my mind take an interest in our relationship. Just thinking about my brother Jake finding out makes me sick he will seriously hate it more then you can picture.

He already doesn't like Paul as it is and i guess I can see why his huge and has anger issues, so by me dating at all is bad enough but Paul is horrible. Plus I don't like adding more Drama to Jake's life especially just after the whole Chris thing and i know it's been a while now but the mum thing still worries me. Anyway so that is why I am waiting here between Chemistry and English to see Paul.

I know what your thinking why not just walk around hand in hand with the hottest guy in school well I have made a list. Incase you think my other reasons weren't good enough. Because yes I am a girl and I have to admit it would be nice for everyone just to know but seriously far to many downsides I even made a list to prove it.

1 My Brother will have a freak and make everything difficult

2 The Attention and gossip

3 The constant teasing

4 To soon

5 There's enough PDA in the halls already

Yes I made a list I went home after kissing Paul and I made a list. I had to explain to Dad that Kim felt sick so I offered to give her space he bought it easily. Sometimes I think Dad misses a lot of things. When I was younger he would honestly miss nothing at all after all he was a police officer it was in his line of duty. Nothing got passed his carefully trained eye and ears. He use to be a big shot in New York but came here to raise the family. You get the point he was good but then that thing with Mum happened and I just think he didn't want to see detail anymore cause it hurts to much. Suddenly he had a desk job instead of out on the field and things changed.

Maybe I'm just over-thinking everything but every time he buys a petty lie all I can think is his stopped looking for detail and I a couple of years ago he would have caught me out in a lie maybe I'm just a better liar now though.

But back to the whole Paul thing I mean once you announce to the whole world your dating Paul it's like I'm jinxing it and sure I can admit I like Paul but to the whole world that's a little much don't you think. I mean I am basically saying I like this guy which means a lot of things. I'm not worried about being off the market I just don't want all the questions.

It's not like it's a huge secret that Paul is pretty privet and angry guy and only hangs out with the La Push gang so dating one of the La Push gang let a lone Paul well would make me very popular very quickly. Every one would be dying to know how I got his attention since i know many girls, that are begging for him to notice them like Mindy. I remember last year it was horrible, I just happened to be there at the time and I felt so sorry for her. You see Mindy went up to Paul. A long with her silkily black hair and brilliant smile. Walked up to him.

"Hey" She said, of course Paul turned around from talking to Jared glaring at her, not a common reaction to someone like Mindy who is considered Hot by all the guys in this school. Not to mention unbelievably Easy at least that was the rumour not that I believe all rumours just that this is a common fact. I mean you know in a Popular group there is the Queen Bee and her best friend Mindy who happened to be the easiest out of the two of them.

"So, Paul I was thinking my place this Saturday" Mindy said her voice bright and cheerful. She says it that way that makes it sound like they've been friends forever which isn't true Paul had pretty much isolated himself to the La Push Gang back then.

The next answer was obvious yes I mean who wouldn't right. Instead of course Paul glared more this time and turned to her again

"I'm busy"

"Doing what" Mindy says unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. I mean it was obvious while she was asking him out. Because everyone said you couldn't get him so naturally she had to have him. But lets be honest raw honest no on would turn down someone like Mindy she was easy and offering.

"Someone who isn't a bitch" Paul said gruffly

And then just walks off like it's no big deal. That's Paul for you though afterwards it came out that he had heard her bragging about how getting Paul would be too easy.

But then again she could have just made up that rumour, after that everyone just accepted that Paul was just unattainable. I mean I guess it's odd cause no one said he was gay or anything maybe cause they were afraid but Paul being gay is just to unbelievable I mean I have seen him with girls before, lots of girls just not from around here it was like he went out of way to go with girls he could avoid ever seeing again. Like he didn't like commitment but when he was with me he gave off a very different vibe or is that just me.

I mean take the whole share it with the whole world thing he has going on he never was like that with anyone, I only know he dated cause I would see them at local hang outs they were normally girls from Forks or something. He never really advertised his relationships he just had them you know. In fact I think everyone assumed he would rather not have them talked about at all he was a privet guy that's why last night when I called him to explain keeping our relationship on the down low was the best idea ever I was pretty much know shocked by his reaction, no strike that completely blown away by his reaction, It was not what I was expecting at all in fact, in my imagination it would go something like this.

"Hey Paul it's Sam"

"Hey Sam"

"So I was thinking maybe we could keep our relationship on the Down Low for a while"

"Thank god, you said something, I was worried you thought this was a public thing I like you babe I just don't like everyone knowing you get me"

"yeah I do"

"So see you after school"

"course"

Ok so maybe in my mind I was a tad slutly and Paul sounded like a class A jerk but do you see where I thought this was headed, you know that we would be in total agreement. but like most things when it comes to Paul I was completely and utterly wrong.

FLASHBACK

"Paul" I said once he picked up he took his sweet time, by the way I mean I properly could have done anything in that amount of time. But I didn't mind then of course, I mean everything was going to be fine I was wrong.

"Oh Hey" Paul said I could hear the Tv in the background but I wasn't sure what in the world he was watching, I mean I kind of wanted to know what kind of TV, Paul likes. But I'm getting off track again.

"Um so with our relationship i think we should keep it quiet you know so only us know"

"What why" I had clearly gotten his full attention now. I was hoping he wouldn't really care at all.

"It's better"

"No it isn't"

"Paul your cutting out"

"Liar, meet me behind the Gym otherwise I will kiss you in front of everyone" Paul says and then the line goes dead wonderful.

END OF FLASHBACK

So as you can we didn't really see eye on eye in this matter like I was planning. I mean like I have already said I thought everything would go really smoothly but I was completely wrong nothing was simple with me and Paul is it.

So like a freak between every class and before might I add I wait out here. I forgot to ask the what time he wants to meet, until I got to school. He never did tell me what time in the first place and I don't want him to kiss me in front of every person in our school. So here I am sitting here like the freak I am. This is why life was better when I was single free young and trying to run away from the boring people in my life.

"Sam"

I jump three feat in the air at the sound of my name.

"It's just me"

I turn to see Paul looking of course perfect and smiling widely at my reaction. why? am I dating him again someone please remind me cause I'm coming up blank right now.

"I'm here"

"I see"

"So"

"Why can't people know about us I'm proud to be seen with you Sam" Paul blurts out. His blunt I'll give him that

"Thanks" I mumble shifting nervously

"So why then" Paul asks

"I made a list" I say and hand him the list. Paul gives me one of those confused looks but reads the list and first he looks amused then slightly annoyed and then he grins a little.

"Come on Sam that is so stupid"

"It's not stupid Paul"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Look Paul, I don't want everyone to know"

"Why"

"For those five reasons"

"Sam"

"Paul this is my condition take it or leave it"

Then there's this silence where he kind of looks shocked and surprised his not seriously thinking about this is he. I want to snatch the words back it's like a line from that Miley Cyrus Song Four Walls The Words so Radical and Not What I meant.

I should have just shut my mouth if he dumps me I'm going to get hurt it's my own fault for doing this to myself

"Sam, I'll always choose anything over you, I just don't like everyone not knowing your mine" Paul says as if he can sense my worry.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

The warning bell rings and i jump again, Paul chuckles and smiles at me. Before leaning in for a kiss his body heat so near mine his perfect face his strong arms around me holding me closely. Keeping me safe from whatever I am afraid of. That's the thing about Paul I know some people think his dangerous and I get he gives off that image but I never feel safer when I'm with him.

"So it's just between us promise" I ask as soon as the kiss has ended. I try and keep my voice to a whisper incase anyone hears.

"Can the guys know" Paul asks his voice his husky and deep

"Just the two of us"

"Just the guys and us" Paul says and before I can respond he pulls away and rushes off. Smooth move well I guess that isn't horrible. They'd find out anyway and besides it's not like I'm going to keep it from Kim that's fair right just as long as no one else knows I can deal.

Have you ever been doing something for so long and then realise it might be wrong well that's what I'm feeling now that exact feeling as I realise how close Drew leans into me. His my Lab Partner so closeness is nessacery but is this close needed. I've never noticed before but now I have a boyfriend maybe this isn't right. Do you know what I mean like maybe his crossing a line.

I wonder if he new I had a boyfriend if he'd sit this close I bet if he new who it was he'd sit as far away as possible. Why am I worrying it's just Drew his a nice guy talkive and sweet why am I worried where friends he has nothing but friendship feelings for me stop freaking out.

"Sam are you listening"

"Yes"

"No, your not lucky I am otherwise we'd be lost today" Drew says with a grin

"Well aren't you the Knight in Shiny Armour of my life" I joke wait was that flirting no it was a joke, a joke nothing wrong with a simple joke. Was it a joke it was totally joke this is ridiculous.

"I like to think I am, and i even have the outfit I've been working on it for weeks" Drew says with an easy smile. There is your answer just friends. Friends.

"So are Kim and Jared still madly in love" Drew asks after a moment of silence

"Yep" I pop the p

"And with child"

"Of course"

"Funny" Drew muses

"Why"

"I don't know a couple of months ago now I would have sworn her and Nathan were the couple to be and now it's like I can't picture her with anyone but Jared"

"Stuff changes I guess"

"Yeah, I know it just got me thinking don't want to miss my chance with someone and up like Nathan"

"Yeah" I nod in-agreement feeling proud that I talked to Paul about the kiss I mean I'm sure it was worth it.

"So"

I jump at the sound of the bell interrupting Drew.

"Bell" I say beginning to back up

"Yea, but what I was trying to say"

"I can't talk right now got class" I say flashing him a winning smile

"Kay, can we talk at lunch"

"Yeah sounds great" I yell

By the time I reach class my only class with Paul his already there waiting for me sending me a charming smile. A couple send curious glances but shake there heads at the thought of me and Paul. It is pretty crazy I haven't made it a secret that I don't like him well use to not liking him, plus where just friends with different people the only thing we have in common is Kim and Jared. But the odd part is I'm just so use to him we click I can't explain it but everything just seems right with him.

"So how was class" Paul asks as he leans back in his chair managing somehow, though not take his eyes off me.

"You know so so, you "

"I almost feel asleep, don't worry Embry thumped me on the back though" Paul says making an annoyed face

"No talking we have silent reading to do" Miss Cash yells at us all and points to the book that where currently meant to be enthralled in needless to say the rest of the period is spent mostly in silence. Besides Paul every now and then looking at me and me of course doing the same.

Lunch, Lunch my best subject of the day Kim is of course walking beside me. Smiling widely looking forward to seeing Jared.

"Anyway seriously my food craving are driving me insane"

"I can guess"

"You have no idea the things I want together it's getting out of control"

"Out Of Control" I muse the words kind of remind me of Paul for some reason Paul and our relationship as well how it's all so intense even when I don't want it to be Out Of Control in so many ways.

"Yeah the other day I wanted peanut butter and Jared"

"You wanted Peanut Butter and Jared'

"No Jared" Kim says with a roll of her eyes and I follow her gaze to Jared and Paul who are waving. Well Jared is Paul is nodding his head in know-lodgement.

I notice it's just the two of them and I can't see the rest of the La Push boys I guess they must have gone somewhere. Who knows it's so hard to keep track of them.

"Hey boys" I say as both Kim and I Sit down. Kim takes longer cause Jared of course he has to kiss her. I look over at Paul and send him a subtle smile. Paul pushes a piece of paper in front of me in return I look down and read it.

I wish I could do that too bad it has to be a secret

I look at the note and frown, before writing reply I mean seriously does he have to make me feel guilty.

I wouldn't enjoy it knowing everyone was starring

I hand the note over to Paul who frowns when he reads the con-tense I guess I wounded his precious ego.

I'd make you forget about them no worries

I can't help it I blush ok I am only human cause I have to admit if I was going to be honest his properly right.

"Sam" I look over at Paul and notice his body has tensed up. So I turn to the person expecting to someone he hates or something in surprise I see Drew looking, like Drew really I mean his good looking I'm not going to lie but his just not Paul. His well I'm repeating myself hear but his Drew.

"Oh hey Drew, what's up"

"Nothing really but remember I said I wanted to speak to you"

"Right go head"

"Alone"

"Oh" I can't keep the surprise out of my voice

"She's busy" Paul says narrowing his eyes at Drew and sizing him up which is pointless cause it's obvious that Paul is bigger. I mean he must know that his practically bigger then everyone.

"No it's ok, I can come I'll be right back" I assure shooting Paul glares does he want to blow our cove. Properly I guess I mean it's not like he likes the idea in the first place. Maybe he figures this is the perfect way to but I don't think Paul's like that. I think the thing with Paul is he acts on pure emotion which is why his angry cause unlike most of us who put on a smile he just acts how it is. I mean I'm pretty sure some where down the line he realised he couldn't be like that where his emotions on his sleeve so he just kept with angry cause people where intimidated by that emotion and he wasn't vulnerable that way just an idea, or theory.

"I'll come too" Paul says

"Paul"

"I'll come" Paul repeats his voice full of authority

"You don't need too"

"I want too"

I sigh there really is no point in fighting with him in the first place it'll blow our cover more and besides, I don't really care it's properly about a science project something stupid.

"You don't mind do you Drew" I ask

Paul glares at Drew giving him no option but to mumble a yes. Kim shoots me a what the hell look. I forgot she doesn't know does she, i mouth ask Jared. Knowing he will happily give away any information needed. Kim nods and i look over at Jared who is shooting Paul and understanding look. I can't help but feel everyone's eyes on me and us watching the three of us leave the lunch room. I guess it isn't normal that Paul is spotted with me and Drew I mean it is weird really weird. When I think about it but I guess they'll get use to it. Me and Paul if I told everyone I mean how long would the looks last maybe it would be worth it

The walk is silent and awkward finally Drew stops and I realise where just outside so no one can hear us good I think incase Paul gets mad.

"So what is it Drew" I ask

Drew looks nervous and stares at Paul again looking uncertain

"I, you know what I was talking about before"

"When" I ask bluntly I can't help it I just want it over with so Paul will relax

"About Nathan how he missed his chance" Drew says his voice even

"Oh sure" I finally say

"Right well it's the same problem with me and this other girl"

"Who is it, one of my friends I can totally help you out" I say happily. I can feel Paul beside me and he still hasn't relaxed doesn't he realise that Drew is not a threat in anyway. He obviously likes one of my friends.

"You know her really well"

"It's not Kim cause that's impossible"

"No"

"Oh, then who"

"You" Drew says before I even have time to react Paul voice cuts through the silence

"I knew it" Paul says shaking angrily I put my arm on him to calm him down. He stops shaking but he still looks beyond mad. Drew looks completely scared

"Drew that's really really sweet of you but....."

"She doesn't like you" Paul interrupts his anger getting worse. i give him a hard look and the turn to Drew

"It's just I don't like you in that way Drew, your a friend you know and there is someone else" I admit

"Who" Drew asks eyeing Paul

"No one important, I really am sorry Drew" I say

"Hey it's ok friends right" Drew says with a slight grin . That's what I like about Drew he is generally and happy is easy going. Nothing is complicated the problem with Drew though is that I'd get bored of that really quickly

"Yeah friends"

"Gotta give it a shot I mean someone as hot as you and single right" Drew says joking again

"Thanks"

"Do not talk to her like that" Paul says his voice deadly

"Like what" Drew says him seems generally confused

"Don't call her hot"

"Oh right sorry, man, guess this is the other guy right" Drew says "Well have fun in a really controlling relationship" Drew says

And I know why he did it his pride was hurt I get it I do, but did he have to say that to Paul who already looked like he was going to kill him because the next thing I know Paul had punched so hard he fell to the god damn ground.

"Shit" Drew says lying on the ground I'm pretty sure his noise is broken

"Paul" I say

"Sam Summers, Drew Brook and Paul Walker my office now" I turn to see the principle

I stand there in complete shock this can not be happening it really can't.

"I'm really sorry" Paul says and for a second I think his apologising to Drew and then I realise his talking to me.

"Come on Paul lets go fix the mess you created" I say grabbing his arm and turning to follow Drew who looks eager to tell the Principal about what just happened so help me Paul will not get ex-spelled for punching someone and miss out on school this is an important year. I will not let him drop out because of me his too smart for that. So this is how a relationship works. Huh I get the feeling everyone will know soon and it won't be so bad. I hold onto Paul and he puts his arm around me

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be ok, lets fix this problem and then will talk about you overeating and telling my brother"

"So everyone can know" Paul says beaming

"Yeah"

Paul beams in response again trust Paul to look the happiest thing ever when where going to the Principles office and he could get ex-spelled.

Authors Note

So there you go so I know in Took My Time Loving Me They went to the Principles Office too but for a different reason and I really wanted to show how Paul would react to this situation as well, as show you he won't just get away with it and how Sam would react to them getting sent to the principles office I thought the last bit sort of showed how she's different from Kim and how there good for each other you know how she refuses too, let him get kicked out of school. Anyway thoughts suggestions ideas what you want to happen let me know and thanks to my beta again. FOR ALL this.


	11. Getting Out Of Trouble & Getting Honest

Authors Note

Embry, Embry Embry has his own spin off story please check it out I would love to hear your thoughts. It's not getting nearly as many reviews as this story, why is that are you guys not fans of Embry let me know. Enough of my begging lol his the next chapter and if you read this Authors Note add the word Jonas to your review.

Chapter 11

The Office

So here I am doing the walk or shame with Drew shamelessly complaining and Paul beaming at me. Since his over the moon, About our relationship. Which I guess is sweet and all but now is not the time. I would mention this to him, but I doubt our Principle Mr Cord would be impressed with us talking about our relationship status in front of him. His been doing long deliberatedly loud steps for a while now, I think to enforce how angry he is which I guess is good for him and all. He wants to gain respect since his the new principle. You know so no one thinks his a push over. Our other one went off too, some other school or retired I can't remember. There was this big thing about it though, I remember having to go to some big assembly and go on about how awesome he was for a couple of hours.

"Stop smiling" I hiss at Paul as soon as I'm sure Mr Cord isn't looking

"What was that Miss Summers" Mr Cord barks

Yes looking Sam good though though I'm sure he can still hear sometimes I'm such an idiot

"Nothing" I mutter

"I would hope not" Mr Cord says seriously and then turns around swiftly making a big show again of his loud steps.

I death stare the back of his head in annoyance, while Paul just rolls his eyes and moves his hand to grab my hand. I push my hand away as quickly as possible.

"What was that for " Paul says looking hurt

"Do you want Mr Cord to go insane" I ask in all seriousness I am wondering. How does he think Mr Cord will react smile and mutter something about young love, not likely he'll properly give us a Detention for PDA.

"Sorry" Paul says with a roll of his eyes like I'm being stupid. Which I am not by the way exuess me for not wanting to be expelled. And sure going public about our relationship would be nice and all, but seriously lets not push our luck. I mean does he want to do that now as well that's a little awkward hey where getting in trouble but where together. I'm not expecting some big thing but I don't think now is the time.

I look to my side to see everyone who can possibly look starring in interest. Some are trying to get a closer look, what are we in the zoo. I can hear teachers yelling at them to sit back down. Ever since the O.C went off I swear people have been starved for some good high school drama and Teen angist, I really hope I'm not as whiny as Marisa. She really got on nerves through out the whole show. I'd rather be more like Summer though Paul doesn't really remind me of Seth.

I look around again and everyone is still starring. It really is the walk of shame everyone is honestly staring I'm not being dramatic. . I mean really people try and be a tad more subtle the stage whispering isn't working for you. Nor is the teachers yelling at you it kind of blows your cover. I look around for Kim, who is smiling at me while Jared is holding her hand and grinning too. Well at least there nice.

Mr Cord pushes open the door to the front office, the receptionist looks us up and down and frowns I'm guessing, she thinks where the local trouble, she death glares Paul the most. Paul doesn't even seem to notice at all, in fact he completely ignores her. Which makes her glare more poor lady. It would really suck to be ignored.

"Follow me" Mr Cord snaps obviously where not walking fast enough for him. Drew is walking beside me he looks happy about getting Paul in trouble it's his own fault really, I mean seriously Drew what did you think would happen. Finally we make it into the office, looks the same as the last time I was in here. [I was asked to show the new kid around]

"Take a sit" Mr Cord snaps again he really isn't a happy person is he.

I sit down in one of the chairs in his office, the room is pretty boring it's self. Just plain cream walls nice oak furniture, that I think the local carpenter made and pictures school teams and the brains in our school winning smart The only thing he seems to have added is a picture of him and blonde haired women who is smiling and looks father happy and a boy about our age who looks like the women, Even Mr Cord is in the picture smiling and wearing shorts gross they all look so happy I can't believe his married . I'm surprised anyone can put up with me. But his properly nice in real life right.

"The three of you have some explaining to do, and don't think for one second I won't be calling your parents"

"You can't my Dad will freak" I say in complete shock so maybe that wasn't the best way to go about it.

"Samantha, as far as I'm concerned your just a witness I was talking to the boys" Mr Cord says like I'm being stupid or something well sorry but it sounded like he was talking to everyone.

"Though I do want you stay till the parents get here, so we can have a nice long talk about why these too boys are fighting and what you have to do with it"

'Lovely" I mumble

"What was that"

"Nothing "

"Now Paul what's your parents number"

"My Dad's at work" Paul grunts he almost sounds bored

"Well what's his work number"

Paul rattles off some numbers and smirks a little who did he just get him to call. Oddly enough Mr Cord doesn't notice properly far to happy about getting Paul in trouble, and writes the numbers down.

"Don't you have a file with my number" Paul grunts

"We do, but instead of going to find this folder I figured this would be easier" Mr Cord explains

"Whatever" Paul grunts again he really is acting like a jerk, I kick him but he doesn't seem to feel it/

"What about you Andrew"

"Oh, my mum's home" Drew offers

"Good" Mr Cord says

"I suppose I'll call her first" Mr Cord says out loud.

None of us know what to say to that, after a couple of seconds he dials the number.

"Hello, Is this Miss Brooke, This is Charles Cord, Principle of La Push, no Drew is fine really, but I feel you need to come to the school, we have a Situation , involving your son and another boy, Ok see you soon" Mr Cord finishes and puts the phone down.

It was easy to gather that she was on her way, and I could just imagine her worry about her son. Drew doesn't look to worried since he is the one with the injury he should be fine, great. Paul on the other hand looks even more relaxed what a freak of nature I feel like mentioning this too him but it seems pointless. What am I going to say Paul please freak out.

"Ok, one more second Paul and I'll have your father on the phone" Mr Cords says and slowly dials the numbers. He smiles too I really hate this guy

"Hello" He says after a couple of rings "This is Mr Cord the Principle of La Push High, I'm looking for Mr Walker"

There's a slight pause and Paul grins widely

"Oh I see Mr Ulley I didn't realise"

Another pause and Drew looks slightly worried, I can't believe he gave him the other Sam's number

"Yes I suppose that will have to do" Mr Cord says slowly

Another pause

"I don't think"

Another longer pause

"Are you sure"

Another really long pause

"Well thank you for your time" Mr Cord says and then hangs up looking slightly confused

"Paul, if this happens again I hope you understand that I won't let you off but Mr Ulley explained some things and we agreed to let him handle it"

"What" Drew says "Can you not see my face" Drew says pointing to his face

"Yeah it's ugly" Paul says under his breath luckily no one hears him. I glare at him and he just grins at me

"Yes Andrew I can but the situation has been handled, I'll call your mother and tell her the issue has been resolved I promise, now all of you off to class"

"But this is"

"Enough off to class all you and I don't want to see any of you back in my office understand"

We all nod our heads and quickly escape, Drew glares at both of us and walks off clearly pissed off. Paul just grins again

"No, big deal , Sam took care of it"

"What did he say"

"Who knows" Paul says with a shrug

"But"

" where out of trouble that's all that matters"

"I guess"

"It is, stop worrying Sam, lets get to class" Paul says grinning

"It's just odd Mr Cord looked pissed"

"All talk no action" Paul says divisively

"I know but he seemed ready to do damage"

'but he didn't"

"I know I just wonder what Sam said to him"

"Come on it was properly nothing"

"But"

"Come on people listen to Sam his a big deal around here you know that I know that, now stop questioning it lets get to class"

"Since when do you care about school"

"Since Samantha Summers was my girlfriend" Paul says with a grin

"and"

"I want everyone to see that"

"what makes you think I want people to know"

"instinct"

"your an idiot"

"yes, yes I am but you want me anyway cause I am Hot"

"and modest"

"Hey I was talking temp wise but that too"

"Come on Paul lets get this over with"

Paul smiles and grabs my hand leading me into English and still managing to smile, like a fool. Miss Lee looks at both of us and frowns for interrupting the class

"Sorry we were at the office" Paul informs her

"Where's your pass"

"Forgot it sorry, do you want us to go back or"

"no I'll check later, take a sit"

Paul nods his head, I take the the chance to look around the class room and everyone's eyes and I mean everyone's eyes are looked on our hands intwined. I almost flinch under there gaze. Paul holds on tighter like he senses my worry.

"Don't bother with them" He whispers in my ear

I almost shiver from the contact, god I'm such a loser. The whole class seems to notice though, he leads me too my sit and we both sit down, me looking completely freaked out and him looking as calm as a pond great.

I can't even hear, Miss Lee speak all I can feel is the stares on me, I'm not use to this I mean I am to a point but not being watched.

"How can you be so calm" I whisper

"You, calm me down, plus the more stares the more people know your mine " Paul whispers back

"You see to have the opposite effect on me I'm freaking out"

"Yeah I noticed"

"Thanks" I grumble frowning

"Anytime" Paul says grinning broadly

The class passes very slowly. Paul keeps telling me to ignore them and they keep starring at Miss Lee keeps yelling cause no one is looking at her. Finally the bell rings signalling recess. Paul grabs my hand again and leads me outside.

"The cafeteria is the other way" I say

Even though I don't really what to be looked it, but I figure I may as well get it over with instead of it being gossip for a while and everyone trying to confirm if it's true or not.

"I know"

"Then why are we going this way"

"My friends are out here"

"How can you be so sure"

"Because I heard them"

"How could you hear them from all the way over here"

"I'm magical"

"Your in to good of a mood"

"You love it" Paul whispers in my ear and I can just picture him grinning. Without even bothering to glance up

I look over and sure enough there they are all outside the whole gang , and Kim. Jared has his arm around her and she's touching her stomach. I smile at the two of them looking so damn in love

Paul holds my hand tighter and leads the way

"Look who that it is it's Paul" Quil says grinning

"No, that can't be Paul because we all know Paul can't get a girl" Jared jokes

"Yeah rumour is his gay" Embry stage whispers

"Your all losers" Paul says

"You too are finally together" Embry says

"Yeah" I blush

"Bout time I was getting sick of Paul going why doesn't she like me why oh why"

"I did not say that"

"Oh, his trying to act all cool now sorry" Embry says with a wink

"Shut up" Paul growls

"His senestive" Embry stage whisper

Paul his embry over the head with a text book, Embry grumbles about that for a second but moves on pretty quickly, and then Paul sits down pulling me onto his lap.

"Paul"

"What"

"I like the ground"

Paul frowns at me in annoyance, it's not that I don't like being next to Paul in fact I really like it, a little too much but seriously like what I said about PDA before I don't want to be one of those obnoxious couples always flaunting it all the time. Having to be near each other it's really sickening I mean I can want to be always near him just not you know not give into it. Do you see what I'm saying here.

"Shot down" Embry yells loudly

Paul glares at him, but lets me sit next to him easily, though he does manage to wrap his arm around me and pull me closer so everyone knows I'm his. I know that if I saw this on anyone else I would be all "That's So Controlling"

But with Paul it's I'm going to sound like a major loser but it's kind of sweet.

"Samantha Andrea Summers" Someone yells

"What" I blurt out not being able to register the voice

"Someone's in trouble" Embry teases and I turn to see my brother and his football friends.

There all standing behind Jake, Johnny manages to give me a small smile. Yes Johnny that will help

"Jake" I mumble as I try and separate my self from Paul as quickly as possible. I stand up and walk towards him slowly how could I forget about Jake that was one of the mains reasons what's wrong with me. I guess i just got caught up in the whole office thing. This is all my fault I should have told him first now his heard it from someone else

"What is going on" Jake asks his not yelling anymore his quiet which makes it worse.

"Jake don't be mad"

"Sam, what are you doing" Jake asks he sounds like his pleading for me to lie to him.

"I'm going out with Paul" I reply keeping my voice even

"I can see that. why"

"Cause I like him"

"Sam you can't do that"

"Your not seriously telling me what to do" I yell

"Sam"

"No seriously Jake your not going to walk around, telling me who to like and who not too, your my brother and I love you and i get the whole protective brother vibe you have down but where not making rules now"

"You give me rules" Jake retorts

"I know"

"And how is that different"

"Because Jake, there stupid rules like wear a jumper, I'm not telling you who to like"

"I don't like him" Jake says jabbing a finger right next to me, at first I think his pointing to the ground and then I realise Paul is next to me shaking slightly oh god, I put my hand on him to calm him down.

"What is the big problem"

"His in a freaking gang"

"It's not like that" I whisper

"Sam, your not going to be stupid and get all mixed up with them are you"

"Jake remember when you started the Football team, and I said I was worried you'd become shallow. and remember what you said"

"Don't get all dramatic Sam it's a game not a colt"

"Yeah and you also said, That playing Football and being Shallow don't go hand in hand just like you and changing for the worst don't go hand and hand" I repeat back what he said to me.

"Yeah"

"As soon as you said that I new you were going to be ok, because you sounded so much smarter then me, it just reminded me you, were you Jake"

"Sam"

"So being in a gang and being bad don't walk hand in hand as well as Sam and changing for a guy"

"Sam"

"Jake you gotta trust me here ok just like I trusted you"

"I trust you" Jake says softly

"Good"

"But I still don't like him, I'll see you at the car" Jake finally says and wonders off taking his football team with him. I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding

"That was so intense" Quil says taking a deep breath

Paul puts his arm around me

"Thanks" Paul whispers

"What for"

'For not walking away that was tough and you stood by me"

"Don't let it go to your head Walker"

Authors Note

So, there you go that was my chapter. Jake reaction what did you think I tried to make it realistic, and I want you to remember how there really close, it has a lot to with Chris leaving and there mother who you will find out about later. Which means he really doesn't like the thought of someone like Paul in his life.

If you have any questions suggestions ideas let me know, also check out my Embry story I'd love to hear your thoughts. And sorry for the bad grammar, Beta still can't, Question would you prefer me to wait for my beta so Grammar and spelling is back to almost perfection or just keep writing let me know add the word Jonas in your review if you read this. Oh and if you haven't check out my Jared and Kim story as well it might help you to understand a couple of references about them if you were like What.

B.C

PS I POSTED PRETTY QUICKLY IT'S THANKS TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY REALLY INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING PLEASE KEEP IT UP


	12. The Walkers

Authors Note

Still no beta I know a shame so bare with me and I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter 12

There is something to be said for watching old movies and lying on Paul. His warm and I mean it's freezing outside. I don't know how I lasted all these years without him. I mean how did I not freeze to death.

"Hey Sam"

"mmmmmmm"

"Well. you see I kind of have this problem"

"mmmmmmm"

I mumble moving closer to him, what can I say I'm sleepy.

"My mum she's in town"

I think I stop breathing at that moment I mean, why would be bring that up unless he wants me too meet her oh no way I'm not good with mums not at all. Dad's I'm ok with but mums.

"And my sister and my step dad and maybe my step brother " Paul says his rushing his words now

He wants me to meet his family, like all of them is he insane I mean this will ruin everything. I can't do this meeting some random family. It will not end well these things never do.

"Sam have you stopped breathing" Paul asks

I take a breath that I've been holding "um no"

"You stopped breathing, oh my god are you ok"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure, because I mean you don't have to be ok, it's ok to be sick"

"I'm fine Paul I swear"

"If your sure"

"Paul what were you just saying"

"I want you to meet my family" He finally blurts out

Do you really think that's a good idea I mean come on Paul. This will end horribly and if his parents don't like me. Then maybe he want and he'll dump me.

I mean god I've never had to worry about getting hurt before. He hasn't met my family yet. Jake has yet to tell Dad, I think his praying it's faze before he calls for reinforcements. And makes me hate him, smart boy not that it's a faze but telling Dad.

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because it's too soon"

"Come on Sam my sister will love you" Paul says grinning at me

"It's not your sister, I'm worried about"

"My Mum then huh, she's fine even my Step Dad isn't too bad it'll be a really easy meal"

"Paul"

"It wasn't my idea really it was my sisters she sort of demanded it'

"Your giving in to a fourteen year old"

"Guess so, look Sam I'm not forcing you to come I'm asking you there is a difference"

I stare at him his voice is low and I know, that if I say no now I'll hurt his feelings which is the last thing I want to do I stare up at his Navy eyes and crack easily.

"Ok"

"What"

"Ok"

"You'll come, thanks Sam" Paul says and then kisses me lightly

"Yeah, yeah anytime"

"It's going to be good I promise"

"So when is it anyway"

"Um tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!"

"yeah I've been meaning to mention it"

"Paul" I say with a sigh

"You can still come right"

"Yeah, I can still come"

"Awesome" Paul says with a grin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he just sprung meeting the parents on you" Kim says as she holds Wolfie in her arms carefully.

It was a week ago now that she finally had him. I still can't believe she's a mother.

"um yeah"

"And your going"

"Like, I could say no"

"Paul really needs to work on easing you into things doesn't he"

"You know, Paul his not a big talker" I say with a shrug

"It doesn't sound that bad" Kim offers

"It's not horrible just nerve racking, and I have no idea what to wear"

"That's easy, knee length skirt cute top and jacket"

"You reckon"

"Yeah, Mums like longer skirts"

"Look at Kim being all knowing and what not"

"Well it didn't help with me Jared's Mum still hates me"

"Wow thanks for that Kim"

"I'm sure Paul's mum will love you"

"Nice try"

"She will Sam"

"I don't know, I've never met any parents before what if I mess it up"

"I don't think you will"

"What if I do I mean how do I make things better"

"You sleep with them" Embry calls

Kim looks up startled "Oh hey Embry what brings you here"

"Food, and Jared invited me round with Paul after pa I mean work"

"Oh, ok"

"Embry are you telling me if Paul's parents hate me to sleep with them"

"Well it could fix that problem, the whole I cheated on you with your parents is a problem you'll have to solve on your own though"

"Wow, Paul thank you so much for all that help"

"anytime, So how's my main man, Wolfie over here"

"Asleep"

"That's so boring though"

"If you wake him up, your dead meat" Kim warns

"Your no fun, how about you Sam tell me your fun"

"Sorry boring" I say holding up my arms in defence

Embry sighs and flops down on the lounge, I hear the door open.

"Jared" Kim says as soon as she seems him, I look away trying to give them privacy with there um moment or whatever.

"Sam,I didn't know you were over here" Paul voice is suddnely speaking, I turn and see him he looks hot of course just in jeans as always and smiling at me.

"yeah well"

Paul cuts me off with a kiss "I'm glad though, it's been a while"

"Barely a day" I say rolling my eyes

"See a while"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your um parents"

"Nope, oh it's a formal thing so you know, I have to wear a suite so beware"

"You tell me this now"

"Is that bad"

"Yes, I have to go find a dress" I say and then proceed to leave "See you later Kim" I call "Oh you two Jared and Embry"

Finally I was already to go, I was meeting Paul at well Paul's since his parents were picking is up from there. I knocked on the door all dressed up as best as I could at the last minute. I managed to find a nice white dress that was sparkly in Mum's closet. Something from a while a go now but it looked good enough, after I cleaned it up. Jake looked at me in the dress and frowned he hates it when I wear Mum's old stuff.

There's still some stuff in there from her teenagers years as well as other clothes that she left or we didn't get rid of.

I fiddle with my hair awkwardly while I waited finally the door opened.

"Hey Sam, come on in Paul's running around" Michael says with a laugh

"What's so funny"

"You'll see"

And sure enough as soon as I step inside I catch site of Paul running around looking panicked a ever, and only in boxers too.

"Dad have you see my shoes" He screams "Sam's going to be here any minute not to mention Mum Violet and Tyler, and Jamie is he even coming" Paul was still screaming all this out of course

"isn't it amusing"

"Your shoes are under the lounge and, Sam's here"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"Because you were busy screaming at me"

"His so funny when his running late" Michael's says smiling happily "Gets all worked up, I look forward to it really"

"Dad I can hear you" Paul calls "Got the shoes, hang on I'm almost ready"

"See funny stuff" Michael says shaking his head "So how have you been Sam"

"Good, you"

"Fine, bout time you too finally got together, suppose I''ll have to give Paul the no sex talk now, it was more fun when you were just friends"

"Dad how do you put a tie on"

"Do I look like I wear a lot of ties"

"Don't you wear them to work"

"Clip on, just borrow one of mine"

"No I have to wear the one mum bought me"

"Oh, then your on your own kid"

"I can do it" I yell

"You can" Paul calls

"Yeah, I can"

"I didn't know that"

"Paul come out here, so we can stop the screaming"

"Oh, right" Paul yells

A couple of seconds later, Paul comes out holding a pale blue tie looking frightened of it. He looks up for me and does the whole starring thing he always does making me blush of course

"His not subtle is he" Michael's says

"Shut up" Paul grumbles and then sulkily hands the tie to me

"Bend" I instruct

Paul does as his told and I wrap the tie around his neck before fixing it for him.

"Now you look perfect" I say with a beam

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks Paul" I mumble

"Dad, I'm here" A Girl yells

"So you are" Michael says grinning and picking up a very stunning looking girl that I am sure is Paul sister

"I missed you too father, but we must be off where, already late and I saw you yesterday, come on Paul" She says smiling and then glances at me "Oh My God, you came I'm so glad cause Paul wasn't sure he said you might be busy or something, I thought he might have made you up but nope it's so nice to meet you" She yelps and then just like that hugs me

"I've heard about you too" I say grinning at her

"Trust me I know heaps about you, he reckons your the prettiest girl his ever seen, and he talks about you none stop, it's always Sam this Sam that for a second I thought he was gay with your name and stuff, and then he insisted you were a girl and just friends please, next thing I know his calling you his girlfriend and I've been dying to meet you "

"Violet can you please shut up" Paul says death starring her

"Oh I think I have embarrassed him, oh well yeah we have to get going, good seeing you Dad love you" Violet yells and the rushes off to the car yelling "Mum he bring Sam"

"That is your sister"

"Yes" Paul says looking rather annoyed

"She's adorable"

"Yeah, yeah and I don't talk about you all the time"

"sure" I say with a grin

"Have fun" Michael calls

I stare at the car, it's shiny and black but I have no idea what type thought it does look expansive.

"Oh just to warn you, my step brother yeah his here too"

"do we like him" I ask

"Enough" Paul says holding my hand and leading me too the car. As soon as get in the car, I see Paul's mother who swings her head around from the front sit and smiles at me.

"Paul, I've missed you so much" She says reaching over and hugging him

"You two" He mumbles awkwardly

"Oh, you must be Samantha right"

"It's Sam"

"We've all heard a lot about you" She tells me smiling "Oh and this is Tyler" She points to the grey haired guy driving "And that right there is Jamie" She puts to the good looking light brown haired boy next to Violet.

"Nice to meet you" I say nervously

Something tells me this is going to be a long night. Paul has a big family

Authors Note

So I know I cut this kind of short, but I've been Busy my Beta still isn't available so sorry about the spelling but please give me any thoughts and ideas and sorry for the wait stupid school


	13. Seeing How Far You've Come

uthors Note

So here's the latest chapter, enjoy and review and question if you've read my Jared and KIm story you'll understand should I post my Max story

Chapter Thirteen

Have you ever felt so nervous that you thought you would literally throw up? That's what I was feeling right at the moment. We were all sitting at a table in a nice looking restaurant with Paul's family and just sort of staring awkwardly at each other. Paul was sitting beside me, being silent.

"So, um how are you?" I asked, clearing my throat. Paul's Mum looked over at me and smiled at me.

"We're very good, thank you." She said still smiling. Somehow I got the feeling that she didn't really like me. I looked over at Violet for support but she was busy studying the menu in interest.

Jamie was doing the same besides the occasional glance in my direction as if to see if I'm what he imagined. Tyler, Paul's step dad, was looking at Paul and back at me like we didn't make any sense at all. "So, um was it a good drive here..." I asked struggling for words.

"Yes, very good" Paul's Mum agreed still smiling at me in the same polite way. Somehow I felt beneath these people, besides Violet but she was too busy starring at the menu to pay attention to me She then looked over at Jamie and mouthed 'Awkward' and I realized why she was staring at the menu for a long period of time, she was hiding. "Sam is really smart" Paul blurted out.

"Really?" Tyler said, sounding almost interested.

"Not really I'm just about average"

"Oh." He said, sounding disappointed

"Did you know that Tyler is a college professor? Education is very important to both of us really, it's a shame Paul isn't as interested in education as we are." Paul's Mum sighed.

"Paul's really athletic" I said, defending Paul.

"Yes he is." Paul's Mum agreed. I nodded in agreement, somehow she managed to make that sound bad.

Paul never mentioned his mum much, in fact barely when I think about it. He has never mentioned what a bitch she was and how poorly she treated him. She had barely said two words to him and the words she did say were insults. I looked over at him I guess I don't know Paul as well as I like to think I do.

"So how did you and Paul meet?" Violet said, her voice was happy and excited and she looked at me waiting for a great story to unravel.

"Um we met because our best friends are seeing each other." I implied.

"Jared has a girl?" Violet said, shocked.

"Um, yeah." It felt weird to think of Kim without Jared and Jared without Kim, they just seemed like a package now I always seemed to forget that they were separate people.

"Paul never tells me anything" Violet whined.

"I do too." Paul argued.

"Oh, shut up. So go on... how exactly did it happen?" Violet said.

"Well, we kept running into each other."

"So was it like love at first sight?" Violet chimed.

"Well..." I began.

"She hated me." Paul said, interrupting me.

"That's not true!" I objected.

"Yeah it is, wouldn't give me the time of day." He retorted.

"I did too!" I fought.

"Not really."

"How come you hated Paul? Oh! And better yet, why did things change?" Violet asked, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"He and my best friend Kim, who's Jared's girlfriend, use to fight so I never liked Paul because of that. Then I learned what kind of person Paul really is." I explained.

"That's so romantic" Violet gushes "Isn't it Jamie?" She asked, turning to Jamie.

"Sure." Jamie agreed and smiled at us.

Another deep silence fell around the table and just as I'm about to open my mouth properly to say something, I heard my name. "Samantha"

I turned and almost died of shock when I saw Jake standing in front of the table with Johnny by his side looking a tad worried "Oh, hey Jake" I said, catching my breath.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Nothing just having dinner." I could feel everyone staring at me.

"What's the problem, guys?" A new voice asked. I looked around and saw Embry walking towards us.

"My problem is that Paul Walker is having dinner with my little sister." Jake snapped. Embry sighed dramatically. He hasn't been himself lately, Paul had mentioned something about girl troubles or something and then mumbled something about smart chicks.

"Right, well we all have problems. For instance this morning, I fell over a rock, and you know what I did? I overcame that problem by moving that rock so it wouldn't happen again. and I feel you can overcome your problem." I said.

"Sam why in the hell are you having dinner with his parents, when Dad doesn't even know he exists?" Jake said.

"Because um..."

"Cause, what did I tell you! They are dangerous and now look at you, your like one of them" Jake spat.

"Jake!" I hissed.

"Sam I forbid you to see him" Jake said.

"Excuse me?!"

"I. Forbid. it." He repeated, slowly.

"Jake you don't own me!" I yelped.

"Well I am the one that has to look out for you and I'm helping you out."

"Jake your not serious"

"Well it works in the movie"

"You know what else works in the movies? Romance. I suck at that in the real world" Embry mumbled.

"Maria" Paul said, talking to Embry now.

"Yeah" Embry said, nodding his head in agreement

"Stop talking Walker. I want you to stay away from my sister" Jake said, trying to sound fierce Paul merely shrugged his shoulders in boredom. "Well" Jake said clearly frustrated by his response

"I won't lie. I won't stay away from her" Paul said coolly.

"It's not an offer." Jake reminded.

"I never thought it was" Paul said.

"What is going on?" Paul's mum shrieked in annoyance. For a second all the boys looked around awkwardly, not sure what to say to poor Paul's Mum who looks a cross between angry and confused.

"Jake's my brother" I explained, pointing to him. Everyone looked at me as if I can somehow explain this more. Paul shifted awkwardly in his seat and I wish this night would just end. "And Jake doesn't like Paul much..." I added. Another silence fell around the table.

"Come on Sam, lets go home" Jake said.

"Jake, no" I whined.

"She wants to stay." Paul told Jake.

Jake glared at Paul, "Don't talk to me, and Stay away from my sister"

Paul glared at him and then rolled his eyes, "What Sam and I have is beyond your control." Paul told him.

"What are you going on about, all I know is that your some outsider who is some kind of gang."

"Your in a gang!" Paul's Mum screamed.

"Well..." Paul said, his face getting pale.

"That explains a lot you know, your grades your whole attitude really" Paul's Mum said. I looked over at Paul and he looked hurt, not by my brother but by his brother and I know he's defenseless, I've never really seen that side of Paul.

"Stop" I yelled. I don't know where the hell that came from but I guess I felt the need to protect him and that scared me sometimes, the fact that I forget how much Paul means to me. Paul's Mum frowned at me.

"Paul is amazing, and smart and strong and his a good boyfriend and a good person and his what I need so everyone just lay off" I said.

Paul's Mum glared at me, "Do not talk to me that way young lady" She yelled.

"You really like him?" Jake whispered into my ear. I turn to see my brother looking like his figured something out well they say boys are slower then girls right.

"Yeah I do, and I need you to let me be happy and like him without worrying about you" I said.

Jake sighed "OK, but if you hurt her I'll kill you" Jake said as her glared at Paul

"I won't hurt her" Paul reassured. Jake nodded his head.

"Are you listening to me?" Paul's Mum shrieked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I was just trying to get my point across" I explained.

"Save your apologies Sam, we're leaving." Paul says "I'll see you later Violet, and I'll see you whenever you want to show up Mum" And just like that Paul led me away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you just did that" I said as we were sitting in the place where Paul and I went when we skipped school.

"Neither can I" Paul chuckled a bit.

"How come you never mentioned what you Mum was like" I asked quietly.

"What's there to say"

"Is that why your so angry" I whispered.

"Partly I guess, but it's also just part of me. I mean my Dad is a calm guy and that helps but I do have a bad temper and I can't change that, It's gotten a lot better though" He explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you sort of calm me Sam" Paul said quietly.

"I do?" I smiled.

"You confuse me, drive me insane, worry me, but you calm me, how messed up is that" He chuckled again.

"Pretty messed up" I said, smiling at him.

"Sam I need to tell you something..." Paul admitted.

"What?" I asked.

"I have two things really but you need to know the first before I can say the second"

"Paul your not making sense."

"Yeah I know sorry" He apologized.

"Paul what are you trying to say..." I said now, a little worried.

"For the most beautiful things to live, the beasts must walk among them and maybe even fall in love with them..." He cooed.

"What?"I asked, beyond confused.

"I can't tell you yet, I'm not ready for you to know a part of me but I'm going to have to bite the bullet." He said.

"I'm so confused"

"Yeah I was at first too"

"Ok, so here's the thing I'm....." He started.

Authors Note

I had major writers block and I still do I sort of hate this chapter but I'm trying to work with it and sorry for the length but it was all I could get, FYI I have a new story posted it's my Wolfie story so check it out and thank you for all your reviews and please give me some ideas I seriously need them and review,

BIBLE CHICK


	14. Four Letter Words

**Authors Note**

**It's been a while too long, I know, I know, and lastly I know, lol.**

**I have been enjoying the holidays hanging out with friends and family, and then in my spare time reading fan fiction or fiction press stories, there you go the truth no real reason.**

**Plus I just was so stumped with writers block for this story so when I did write it was always about Wolfie, I know I'm sorry I've slacked off and I apologize so here is my latest chapter and sorry for the wait, well it's a wait for me I try and update as soon as I can.**

**Bible Chick**

**PS: Feel free if I have been taking awhile to PM and remind me.**

**Chapter 14**

Ok, so here's the thing, I'm...," Paul began.

I stared at him, it was kind of odd when you thought about it, Paul Walker was going to talk about himself, something that no one else knew, and it was scary to think how much things had changed so quickly.

And truth be told, I'm nervous about what he's gonna say. I mean it kind of scares me more than anything in the world, the truth can really hurt.

I looked up at Paul, and realized he'd stop saying whatever he was going to say and now I was dying to know. I stared at him for a second waiting for him to finish his sentence, and then I stared for a second, and another second, and well about another million seconds before I finally cracked.

"You're a what?" I say.

I know I properly should have said it differently but the suspense was honestly killing me I hate not knowing stuff.

Ever since I was a little kid I always had to be the first to know, it's just the way I am, I was the first to work out Santa Claus isn't real, or is he, that's what'd Chris would always say.

But the point is I've always liked knowing who ever said ignorance is bliss was an idiot.

Paul shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts I guess, and stared at me for another second.

He does that a lot, the whole starring thing, and I guess where dating so maybe it's normal but I still find it weird that he just wants to sit and stare at me.

I mean, I'm not that pretty, sure I have the blonde hair and blue eyes, but that's so common and boring. He could find anyone like that to stare at, but he seems to choose me, which is sort of sweet of him now that where dating.

"It doesn't matter." Paul finally goes with.

"What?"

"It was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing," I disagree.

"Well it was."

"Paul, I won't judge you," I reassure.

"Just drop it, Sam," Paul replies gruffly, shaking his head in annoyance.

"But, Paul I just..."

"Leave it Sam," Paul says, running his fingers through his hair.

"Could you just tell me," I demand. I mean hello it's not that hard, I hate when people start something they can't finish, its like why start it in the first place.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Cause I can."

"Cause you can?"

"Yes."

"Well, I could kill myself, but I'm not going to, and I can. That's a stupid reason."

I see Paul flinch at my suggestion to kill myself.

"You know what I meant."

"No, I don't."

"Sam."

"Maybe I would if you told me your big secrete."

"Let it go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't have to."

"Sam…"

"I'm not going to speak to you until you're honest with me."

"Don't be stupid."

"I can't hear a thing, was that the wind?"

"You're acting like your five."

I don't bother to reply, I hate not knowing things, and I mean we're in a relationship aren't you meant to tell each other everything you know, be open and honest and all that maybe? I'm not an expert, but I like to think I have some idea.

We sit there in silence for a while awkwardly, both of us annoyed at each other even though I don't see how he could be annoyed at me, ok I am being a tad mean and selfish, but he's not being honest.

"Fine, do you really want to know?" Paul asks in defeat.

"Yes."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"So you want to know the truth?"

"Yes I do."

"Fine."

"Well?"

"I'm a Werewolf, happy?" Paul shouts out of anger.

"Are you trying to be funny or something, cause it's not working" I snap.

"No, I'm a werewolf," Paul says more gently.

"Can you please take this seriously?"

"I am a werewolf."

"Ha ha, you're so funny, now the truth please?"

"That is the truth."

"Paul, seriously."

"No, I'm being honest."

"You don't honestly believe you're a werewolf, do you?"

"Yes," Paul says sincerely.

"So, you think you get a tail on a full moon or something?"

"Not exactly, I."

"I don't want to hear it. I have to get out of here."

"Sam," Paul says.

I know I should properly stay and talk or whatever, but I just need to get out here, I need to get to a normal persons house now, and fast.

I have to clear my head or something because this is just too much. I can't handle this, the boy I like, is a werewolf, my boyfriend is a werewolf, and well he thinks he's one. He isn't really one, I have to stop thinking like that, I mean I know some things you can overcome in a relationship, but your boyfriend thinking he's a mythical creature might be a hard one to get over.

What do I do, ignore his howling every full moon, and buy him doggie shampoo for Christmas.

I don't turn around, but I know he's not following me and somehow that hurts me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim's house is always an open door, and as soon as I get there I wrench open the door dying to see someone, anyone that is sane that doesn't believe what Paul is saying, though who really would?

"Kim," I scream, desperate to see her.

Kim comes out a second later looking slightly annoyed. "Your Lucky Jared is out with Wolfie."

"Oh, sorry."

It still seems insane that she has a baby, I mean I love Wolfie, but it's still insane you know. To know that she's not just my best friend, she's my, well she's a mother and a wife where as I am still doing the whole dating thing.

It makes me feel so silly sometimes.

Kim looks me up and down and I can see the worry in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Paul thinks his a werewolf," I choke out and burst into tears that fall down fast, and I'm not a pretty crier, they're everywhere, and messy and horrible

"Oh Sammy, its ok."

"How could he possibly think that?" I cry out. "Why did he have to ruin everything, we were happy, and he just says something so insane," I sob.

"Sam, maybe he is telling the truth."

"You don't honestly believe he's a werewolf?"

"Well, I sort of do."

"What?"

"Jared's one too Sammy, I know it's hard to believe, but." Kim tries to explain what, is she completely brain washed what in the world is her problem. I stare at her open mouthed before rushing towards the door.

"Kimmy we're back, and we have Paul he's looking for Sam," Jared calls, and I can hear the sound of the footsteps, there's no escaping now.

I turn around and do the only thing I can think of, I rush to the bathroom, which is the closet room with a lock, and throw myself in it and bolt the door.

Maybe not the best idea in the world, but it was either that, or facing Paul.

"Sam, don't do that," Kim cries. "Look I know it's a lot to take in and all, but it's true."

"Kim, why are you talking to the door?" Jared says and I can hear the teasing in his voice

"Wolfie," Kim cries, and I can tell she's rushed to his side and scooped him up in her arms.

"And I'm not, Sam's in there."

"She's in there?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, she's not taking it well," Kim says.

"Maybe I did it wrong."

"Well, she has locked herself in the bathroom," Jared says.

"Can you guys leave I need to talk to her?"

"Being kicked out of my own house," Jared grumbles. "We'll be in Wolfie's room."

"Are you sure, Sam do you need me?" Kim calls

I don't answer, mainly because I don't know the answer.

"I'm going to go, call if you need me, and everything's gonna be alright," Kim says.

I hear the sounds of their footsteps drifting away leaving just me and him, and now I know I should have begged her to stay, nothing could be worse.

"Don't suppose you'll open up the door?" Paul asks.

I don't reply.

"Well, I'll just wait," Paul says, and I hear him sitting outside the door, probably in the same spot I am now, only a piece of wood is separating us.

I begin to cry, and the pain that everything is so messed up, that my boyfriend thinks he's a werewolf.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," Paul says quietly, and I can hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Why Paul, everything was fine, why did you have to do that, why do you have to think that."

"I wanted to be honest."

"But Paul, it's not possible."

"But it is I was like you until I burst into a wolf one night, when I was out and pissed at my mum, going for a walk and I just got angrier and angrier, and I burst into a wolf, I didn't know what was happening."

"Paul, stop, I don't want to hear it."

"Sam I just want to talk to you."

"But I can't handle it, why Paul, why do this. We were perfect for each other, I thought I loved you, and now you've ruined everything." I sob, trying to ignore all the tears making my face all damp.

As well as trying to ignore the fact that I just told Paul for the first time that I loved him, and I did I just didn't realize it. I honestly did and I couldn't believe love never seemed possible to me, yet here I was feeling it.

And I loved it, being near Paul was amazing; he was everything I needed and nothing that I needed. He is always on my mind, and I always think and worry about him, and when I'm not with him I want to be and sometimes I think that if something happened I'd choose for him to live rather than me.

How stupid and cliché is that, normally I manage to push the thoughts of my mind, but right here I couldn't lie about them anymore.

I loved him, even if he was crazy and I hated him for ruining this.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I loved you," I whale.

"You what," Paul says

"I love you." I cry.

"Can I come in?"

I don't reply.

"I swear to god if you don't let me in I'll break down the door," Paul threatens.

I don't say a thing, like he could.

"Sam are you going to open the door?"

Silence.

"Fine here we go."

I doubt he will, but as a precaution, I step away a little, but I'm being silly he couldn't.

A second later the door is knocked down and falls flat on the ground with a terrible crash, and there stands Paul smiling looking proud of himself.

And then he catches sight of me and he smiles so broadly and gathers me in his arm, and ignores me crying, and presses his lips to mine, and it's the best kiss we've ever had fueled with a new passion, and it's bittersweet cause I remember he thinks his a werewolf.

Finally he pulls me away, smiles at me, and wipes away my tears with his huge warm hands.

"Sam I have loved you since the moment I saw you, and I swear I always will."

And then he kisses me again, and I feel the honestly and how raw he is as he kisses me, and I know his giving me everything he can.

"I believe you," I say as we gasp for air. "I believe you Paul, I trust you, I honestly trust you," I say and we both beam at each other.

Because the odd thing is I do, I believe him because I love him, and I trust him and I know he's not insane and he's what I want, what I need, and he wouldn't lie to me, and it feels good since I've never felt like this, believed someone so blindly.

"Thank you," Paul says, and holds me tight.

"You broke my door!" Jared yells.

**Authors Note**

**So there it was, I hope it wasn't a disappointment, please give me thoughts, ideas, suggestions, whatever.**

**Bible Chick**


	15. Love and Stuff

Authors Note

I know the updates have been much slower my bad, on another note I have been listening to some great music like Short Stack, Taylor Swift, and Boys Like Girls and of course The Maine, just thought I should mention that's the kind of music I listen to while writing.

Oh and if you're looking for a good imprint story to read you must check out **Thursdays Child by Sourcherry01** really great imprint story one of the best I've ever read on Fan Fiction so check it out guys it's in my favorites if you can't find it.

Chapter 15

In Love and Stuff

Samantha and Paul in love, that's what, kept running through my mind as I walked around the house in a sort of a daze. Jake was suspicious, he thought I could be high yeah sure Jake; anyway life is perfect because Paul loves me, if only he'd call me.

I mean after the whole confession thing I haven't heard from him since, he left soon after, well got kicked out, leaving me and Kim to discuss everything including the fact she hadn't told me.

I wanted to be mad, I honestly did, but I understood how crazy that was. If Paul asked me not tell anyone something I would keep my mouth shut I'm that girl now, I'm the completely in love girl, but I don't know if I like it or I'm making myself sick.

Dad looks over at me as I hum our song by Taylor Swift it's upbeat and happy and totally beautiful exactly what I'm feeling, normally I'm used to singing some of her other songs like White Horse or as Cold As You, I know depressing right but at the moment everything feels perfect like I've discovered something I didn't even know I was searching for.

How lame does that sound? Maybe that's part of love, being lame of what do I know I've only admitted I'm in love for a week and he hasn't called in a day which I know makes me sound really clingy but I quote before he left that night.

"I call you later Sam, later tonight." He hasn't which I hate to sound like some girl that lets a boy rule her life, but why hasn't he? So maybe I know nothing and just under the impression I do.

The phone rings and I run for it as fast as I can almost elbowing Dad, he gives me a funny look, but ends up ignoring me and going to watch TV with Jake.

"Hello," I say breathlessly into the phone, way to act cool.

No one answers and for a second I think someone has gotten the wrong number or something, though how they would instantly know by just hearing my voice is a mystery to me.

"It's Paul," Paul says, his tone is flat and I can just tell something isn't right, something is wrong, something is so wrong, but then maybe I'm being paranoid.

"Hey," I say, but even I can tell my voice sounds confused and small, nothing like me.

"Um, are you busy?"

"No," I answer, though probably according to a magazine I should have said keep him wanting more and all that.

"Could you come to the Hospital in Forks?" Paul asks, his voice is dead and sounds tired lifeless, like his suppressing emotions he can't deal with. I've heard that emotion before, I've used that tone with the whole Mum thing.

"Yes," I say.

And then the line goes dead, my heart is pounding, something is wrong, something is so seriously wrong. I rush outside and jump in my car, well Jake's car whatever, and take off. All I know is I have to get to Forks Hospital, and fast because Paul needs me he really needs me and I'm not there.

It doesn't take long to get there and as I enter I realize how much I loathe the smell of hospitals, and just the way they look and make me feel cold. I look around the waiting room, there aren't many people there since this town is so small, so it's easy to see Paul by himself in the corner, and he's hard to miss with his height. His face is blank and it's obvious he hasn't slept, he's starring at the wall emotionless and it breaks my heart to see him like that, to see him so broken.

I remember that, my Dad had that look on his face that day.

But this isn't about me, it can't be. I push all thoughts of my mother out of my head and walk towards him trying to be strong and not break down in tears just looking at him.

"Paul," I say softly, my voice is quiet but I know he can hear me, he doesn't look at me

"No use talking to him, he's been like that the whole time, a rude boy he is."

I turn to see a woman in her mid 40s talking to me about Paul like she knows him, like she knows what's happening. Paul keeps starring at the wall and she keeps looking at me smugly like she's won something.

"It's waiting room, there's no right way to act."

"Being polite should be used everywhere," she says back to me, and I stare at her amazed she has the guts to keep going.

"Why are you in here?" I snap.

She looks at me for a second as if in taking my appearance, a teenager in track pants not very threatening, but I could kill her right now.

"My husband sprained his ankle," she replies.

"Right, so obviously you can still manage to be polite. Has it ever occurred to you that he is much worse then you? That he is having a hard time complying so he's trying to deal, did that ever come to mind that maybe he's having a fucking break down, that maybe his whole world is falling apart, or maybe, just maybe he has more on his mind then talking to you, so just back off!" I hiss.

I've never said anything like that before in my life, the women looks at me like I've slapped her, and then walks off, probably to go get a soda or something.

"I didn't think so," I say.

I know she's heard me, but she doesn't bother to turn around, lucky she didn't otherwise I would have slapped her for real this time.

After she's out of sight I turn back to Paul, I almost jump back when I realize his looking at me instead of the wall.

"Thank you," he says quietly.

"You would have done the same," I say, and then reach for his hand and grab it. He holds on as tight as he can without hurting me, and for a while we just sit there because I know right now he doesn't want to talk about it.

"It's my Dad, he got into a car crash," Paul says quietly.

I don't say anything, I wait for more to come.

"I got home and I was in the best mood ever, and I was singing, I never sing and I get this phone call, and I think it's you so I'm like, I love you that's how I answer the phone only to be met with, "Are you Paul Walker, because your Dad has just gotten in a car crash," and then I slammed down the phone and came here," Paul says bitterly.

"Paul I'm…"

"It serves me right; I mean what was I thinking being that happy? It's like I'm tempting fate or something."

"Paul—"

"No one deserves to be that happy, at least not me."

"Paul you deserve happiness, and your Dad's car crash is not your fault."

"He's in surgery."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't even know, they kept saying complicated words and I felt like such an idiot. I don't even know what's wrong with him!" Paul exclaims, like his failed. "They kept saying lots of bleeding and then I'd get lost."

"It's ok Paul, everything will be ok."

"You don't know that Sam."

"Paul you have to have—"

"What faith?" he spat out bitterly.

"Yeah," I say weakly.

"The only faith I have is in you alright, no one else," Paul says, and then forces me to pull towards him so I am looking directly at him.

"Do you know what I wanted to do as soon as I find out, call you, but I knew as soon as I saw you I'd be happy, some part of me would be happy, and how sick is it that my dad would be fighting for his life and I'd be happy Sam. I'd be happy so I waited until I was desperate, because I need you Sam, I need you like I need oxygen, like I need food, I need you more than anything, more than anyone, and wanna hear the sick part? When I heard the hospital say it wasn't you, I was relieved, fucking relieved it wasn't you for one moment, I was relieved! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Paul demands.

"I love you," I say, which isn't what he needs, but is all I know to say.

"I love you too, too much," Paul says.

"There's no such thing," I say

"Imprinting is like over loving," Paul says.

I stare at him, I know what imprinting is, Kim explained it. Paul never told me himself, and I didn't even think it was that big of deal because as much as it is, it's what got us together in the first place. Somehow I know that we would have anyway because Paul is, his half of me, how cheesy is that, but Paul is something I would have worked out together. To me imprinting sounded like a push, maybe more a shove, in the right direction.

"No Paul, imprinting is about discovering love," I say quietly.

"God your beautiful," Paul says, and kisses me lightly.

"You are too," I chuckle as we break away. "How long till they'll let you know what's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know," Paul admits.

"Well do you want to get something to eat?"

"No, it won't be long I don't think," Paul says.

"Ok," I say.

"I love you," Paul repeats.

"I love you too, and I was thinking maybe it's time you met my family," I say careful not to use the word father.

"Your Mum?" Paul asks, and then looks over at me as if realizing what he just said.

"No, not my mum."

"What happened, I mean you don't have to?" He asks.

"I want to Paul; it's not fair any other way."

"It's not about being fair, Sam. If you don't want to, then don't."

"I want to, my mother left us, and she chose to leave. She didn't die, or get sick, no she broke my father's, my brothers, and my heart just by leaving. She left, and she left with someone else, she got bored Paul, she got bored and left."

"Sam I'm sorry..."

"I was 15 and mum and I were close, like really close, scarily close, my whole family was, and we still had a family night. How lame is that right? Although none of us admitted it of course, we all liked it, looked forward to it, we were like that.

Anyway one day I get home from school early, last period was free or something and I walk in and my mother is lip locking with another guy, she's kissing some other guy, and the worst part is I know him, I knew him. He was my swimming teacher, he was 22 years old, and she jumps away and then he leaves, and I quit swimming the next day, she said it was nothing and I believed her. It was my fault, I hadn't wanted to take swimming lessons anyway, and then two weeks past and things are getting back to normal until one family night Mum was late, and we were all wondering where she was, including my Dad.

So, then we finally see this message on the fridge, "Start the movie it's already in there." So we do, we figure she's just late, having dinner with her friends, just late. Anyway turns out the video was of her, she's in the car and you can tell someone else is driving and she has tears in her eyes, but she's still smiling and this is what she says, "I want you to know I love you, but I've spent too many years taking care of you, and not me and I need to be alone. I need to be free, not being held back by parent teacher night, and cooking dinner. I love you all I really do, but I need to learn how to be me. I'll call as soon as I can, and that's it."

The worst part is I caught sight of a whistle hanging around the driver's neck, it was my swimming coach's one, and it was _his_. She never called after that incase you were even wondering, and then my family fell apart, she broke my Dads heart, and my brothers, and everyone didn't know what to do so I became the mum after two weeks of never leaving my room. Kim helped me, and then I just got up one morning and realized she couldn't win, and slowly everything got better, everyone got better," I finish; my mouth feels dry from speaking so much. Paul looks at me with such sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I say, and then he kisses me again and it's just perfect, exactly what I need right now. I need to know that he isn't going anywhere, that he won't leave me like _she_ left me.

"Mr. Walker?"

Both our heads snap up to see a very pale doctor starring at us, his unnaturally beautiful face is blank.

"Is my father ok?" Paul asks, holding my hand tighter.

"Paul your Father is...

Authors Note:

I know cliffy.

So what did you think, it's a bit of a plot twist and just came to me, do you think Sam's story about her mum was too rushed?

Seriously check out **Thursdays Child by Sourcherry01. I **hope you like this chapter it's a tad more serious and heavy then most so suggestions ideas are always welcome

Well review and thoughts please.

Bible Chick


	16. Propuse To Me Sweetie

Authors Note

It's been a while, I know, I know but life happened, I got busy, I got writers block, I got banned from the only computer, I could write on and on. I'm sorry, I really am, but let's just say I'm sorry and NOW LETS move on to the story.

oh and Ps I yesterday I put up a new story called Love Hurts Check it out.

Out of Control

Chapter 16

Propose To Me Sweetie

"Paul, your father is going be fine," the Doctor said.

He went on with more confusing details, the kind no one understands, and then smiled at both of us, looking at us as if he sees what no one else can, like he knows our secret. I shrug. I'm probably being paranoid, and people get paranoid all the time right?

"You can go see him if you like," the Doctor says.

He smiles at us and Paul glares at him slightly, but in away that shows he's trying not to; it has to be one of the oddest looks I've ever seen, I'd laugh if I wasn't so confused.

"Yes, we will," Paul says, gripping my hand.

"Relax, Paul, I'm not going to bite her," the Doctor says, and then shakes his head and wonders off.

"Bloodsucker," Paul snarls.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Bloodsucker," Paul repeats, still with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry…?" I say.

"He's a vampire."

"What?"

I think I would have run to the exit if it wasn't for the fact Paul had a tight grip on my hand. I mean, I'm sorry, but when you hear "Vampire" it makes you want to run, doesn't it? Don't try and act tough, you know it's true.

"Can we talk about it later baby, I wanna see my Dad."

As much as I want to grill him for information on the Doctor, I know better and nod my head, smiling at him.

"Of course," I say, and hold his hand as we walk towards his room.

Paul asks the lady at the desk where his father is, and it doesn't take long to find him even though I had no idea where we're going. Hospitals all look the same. Paul has a good sense of direction, I guess, because he seemed to no exactly where to turn, it's like dating a GPS system, or something.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask as we're standing out the door that Paul swears is his fathers room, and I doubt he's wrong.

"Smell," he says, and then touches his noise and grins at me.

"Oh, I forgot about that," I say, feeling stupid and wondering why Paul is bothering to date someone who can be so clueless.

Paul laughs at me and plants a quick kiss on my lips before opening the door with no hesitation at all. I follow him and I see Paul's Dad in bed looking bored, not sick, really, maybe tired but mostly bored.

"Paul, finally someone is here. I'm going out of my mind and I've only been a wake for half an hour," Paul's Dad says."Oh, hey Sammie, dating my son I see," he says, staring at our interlocked hands and I nod my head for confirmation.

"Good, that boy sometimes takes forever to get his act together. Honestly, I don't where he gets it from cause trust me kid, I was a player back in my day."

"Dad, just cause you got in a car accident does not give you a free pass to torture me."

"Maybe next time I should die for a couple of minutes then I would get a free pass, huh?" Paul's Dad jokes and then smiles at me.

"I'm really glad your okay," Paul says, and leans down for a hug.

I watch Paul and his Dad look at each other with love and I realize how scared his Dad must have been and how close they really are.

"Yeah, me too kid, me too" he says, and hugs him back tightly. I smile because I get to witness this, I get to see this side of Paul and no one else does.

And it's nice to know someone better then anyone else you know, it's just nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 Months Later

Life sometimes can just be perfect, you know that feeling when everything feels like it is just working out? Like nothing can bring you down, nothing can touch you, that's what it's like having Paul in my life all the time, but even now there are still something's that make me sick, because right now life is not perfect, not perfect at all. Right now I want to kill Paul.

"I just think it's time," Paul says lazily.

He's over at my house, which he is most of the time when my Dad is out yet he still feels the need to want more, like maybe meet my Dad. Is he crazy? No way, no way in hell.

"Well, I don't."

"Sam, I'm in love with you. I'm never gonna leave you, so if your waiting for it to get more serious, then that's just stupid," Paul tells me.

It's obvious we're not going to finish watching the _Notebook_ today, sometimes he really does bring me down. I turn off the TV and stare at him, and no matter how good he looks, I can't accept, no way is Paul meeting my Dad. I mean, who knows how he'll take it, there is just no way it will end well.

"Paul, it's just my Dad, he's…"

"See, he's yours, I wanna know every part of you," Paul says, going full puppy dog eyes.

"Look, Paul, I don't want to tell my Dad unless I have to, you know, unless I really have to."

"Are you ashamed or something?" Paul asks looking serious about it. I'd laugh if I didn't think he really was. I don't know where he gets crazy ideas like that from, I really don't.

"Of course not," I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"Then what, cause, I don't understand," Paul says, standing up now to show how serious he is about it.

"Paul, you have to understand I'm Dad's only daughter, which means he won't like this."

"Yeah, and he'll like it less if he knows you've been keeping it from him."

"Maybe. Look, Paul, I'm just not ready."

"When are you gonna be ready?" Paul asks, obviously getting more and more angry.

"I don't know."

"Well, call me when you do," Paul says, and storms out of the room.

"Oh come on, Paul, don't be stupid," I say, chasing after him.

"Nom Sam, I'm not gonna be the guy that can only come around when no one else is home. My whole family has met you, why can't I meet yours?" Paul asks harshly.

"Paul, it's just—"

"It's always something," Paul says, and then disappears into the forest before I can catch him, and I know better then to chase him.

Damn werewolf. I look around and I wonder if he's going to come back. Probably not, he's pissed and I guess I get it, but why can't he just leave things how they are, why does he always insist on complicating everything, I mean, honestly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Kim, are you saying not to call him?" I ask, sitting in my room.

It has been two days since I've seen Paul and since then he's been avoiding my calls like a child, he changed his answering message to "Until I get to meet your Dad, I'm not gonna come around." I mean, honestly, someone else might be calling, how childish is that? I don't know why I bother with him sometimes, I really don't.

The sad part is I'm going insane without him, it's really kind of sad. I'm almost ashamed of myself, even Dad noticed I've been down lately. Jakes even worried about me, I mean, when guys start noticing your down, you know sometimes wrong.

"Sam, it's pointless, that's all I'm saying," Kim replies.

"Well, what else am I meant to do? He won't come to the door when I come around, and if anyone answers it's his Dad who says he's still being a drama queen, and then laughs! I mean, it's just getting sad!" I yell into the phone.

"Shh, Wolfie's asleep."

"Oh, right, sorry," I say flopping on my bed.

"Look, Jared says it's killing him not to see you if it makes you feel better."

"Well, if it's killing him so much then why doesn't he come see me?"

"Um, because he's a boy, and boys are stupid," Kim offers.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jared calls in the background.

"Oh, he's home," I grumble.

"You make him sound like the enemy." Kim laughs.

"Well, he's hanging out with Paul, which means he's on his side," I huff.

"Sam, there aren't sides."

"Yes they are, and your on mine."

"Honestly, Sam, just let him meet your Dad."

"By saying there are no sides, are you saying you talk to Paul!" I yell.

"Sam, the baby, and I don't ignore him," Kim says.

"Your on his side?!"

"I'm not on anyone's side."

"So, you admit there are sides?"

"Your acting like a crazy person," Kim says.

"I know, and it's all because of Paul," I grumble.

"You two are so funny together, you really are," Kim muses.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," I grumble yet again.

"Sorry, Sam. I mean, it's just you two really are oddly sweet, even when your fighting."

"Oh, shut up!"

"So, are you gonna cave?" Kim asks.

"No, now that would make me a loser."

"Is this about winning or losing now?"

"No, yes, no. I dunno, I just don't want to be the weak one."

"Sam, I don't think it's about that," Kim says with a sigh.

"Then what's it about, because I think now he just doesn't want to lose," I say.

"No, Sam, I think he just wants you to let him in like he's let you in," Kim explains patiently.

"I prefer the "He doesn't want to lose," idea."

"I know you do. Look, I have to go, Wolfie's waking up," Kim says, and then the line goes dead and it's just me, my thoughts, and no Paul. Great, just great.

I stare at Paul's window. I know he's in there, I mean, I can see the light on so all I have to do is climb up. I feel like such a stalker, oh well. I just put one foot there and one foot there and I should make it. I manage to get up there, though, it takes a lot of work and a knock on the window, and finally Paul answers.

"What are you doing?" he demands as soon as he sees me. He pulls me in and sits me down on his bed, looking me over to make sure I'm okay as well.

"Coming to see you, even though that is pretty impossible these days," I complain.

"You know the deal," Paul says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I know the deal, and I agree. You can meet my Dad," I say with a sigh. "You win, I lose, and all that jazz."

"Sam, if you don't want me to meet him, I won't," Paul says with a sigh.

"No, I want you to. I just got scared, but it's only fair and I'm sure he'll love you. I just worry too much, I guess, but I want you to meet him because your apart of me and I want him to know that part. I just find it hard showing him I've fallen in love cause his love didn't work out too good, you know," I explain.

"Sam, if you just explained that I would have waited, you just never explain what's going on in your head and it makes me question myself."

"I know, I'm sorry Paul, but I want you to know I love you more than anything and anyone, and that's not gonna change. But I get scared sometimes, Paul, I know that but that's cause I'm scared out of how strong our love is, and I'm afraid it's gonna fade, and I can't lose you, because if I lose you I'm gonna lose myself, your everything to me Paul and that scares me."

"Marry me." Paul says staring straight at me.

"What?" I gasp.

"Marry me."

Authors Note

I had to force this out so tell me what you think. I don't really like this, but let me know what you think. Be honest, I REALLY WANT TOO KNOW, I feel like it's a tad too jumpy. I dunno, it just doesn't feel right.

BC


	17. Where Only 17

Authors Note:

Hey, well here's next chapter. Don't forget to check out my new Story Love Hurts.

I was listening to _Six Feet Under The Stars_, by _All Time Low_. That's a great song

Sorry it took so long I just had writers block as well as being freakishly busy, sorry again.

Out of Control

Part 17

"Marry me," Paul says again like I'm stupid, which is just insane. Who says that to a 17 year old girl no one. I mean, where does he get these crazy ideas from, probably Jared, he's a bad influence.

"Are you insane?" I ask, staring at him.

I mean, really, is he? Can you picture it: "Hey Dad, this my boyfriend, who you didn't know about, who I am also now marrying, so who won the football? I don't think so, Paul is officially insane.

"There's nothing funny a wanting to marry you," Paul says smiling at me. Really Paul, is that how he's going play it, all sweet, does he not realize what he's saying?

"Paul you don't want to marry me," I say, just so he knows how obvious the problem is.

What 17 year old boy wants to get married, even one that has imprinted? Paul shakes his head like I am completely wrong, what does he know anyway.

"Samantha, I love you, and I know what I want."

"Paul, it would never work."

"What?"

"I mean, we only just got back together, and we're always fighting, and for god sake we're only 17!"

"So, we're meant to be, that doesn't mean it's always gonna be fun."

"Paul, everything is meant to be fun at 17."

"I love fighting with you Sam, I love doing anything with you."

"Paul, I love you too, but getting married? It's just, it's too soon."

"Sam, I wanna marry you in the long run, what's the difference?"

"The "difference" is, I'm not sure I'd be a good wife."

"Well, I am."

"Why!" I yell.

"Because, you're good at being with me!"

"Paul, not everything is that simple."

"No, Sam, something's are that simple."

"No there not, Paul, see look you propose to me and we're already fighting."

"That's because you won't just say yes."

"And, why should I?"

"Because, I'm your soul mate!"

"So…?"

"So, Sam I'm gonna marry you and I'd rather it be now than later."

"That is so unromantic."

"Life isn't always romantic Sam, but me here at 17 saying I love you and never want to leave you is as romantic as it gets."

"Paul, what if it doesn't work out?" I ask.

"It will."

"What if I'm like my mother and I just leave?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that, I don't wanna hurt you Paul, I don't want too hurt myself."

"Because, when I look at you I see something in your eyes."

"What?"

"I see me."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are like this clear blue, they like reflect back at me and I see you, and my eyes are so dark brown you can see yourself in them, don't you get it? We're connected in millions of different ways, Sam, and some connections can't be broken. You don't have to marry me Sam, but I won't ask you again, because you either love me now or you don't, it's up to you Sam."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, I'll marry you," I say quietly.

Paul smiles so hard, I think his face might spilt in half, and then moves closer, and just as we're centimeters from each other, he whispers, "Was that so hard?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul was standing next to me, he looked nervous and rather annoyed. I'm not sure why either but he just did, maybe it was because of the fact I was clinging to him as hard as possible. Not that it would hurt him since he's so strong, but maybe it was annoying.

"Are you angry?" I ask, the question seems stupid and like something a child would ask, but I am generally interested.

"No, I had a bad day," Paul says with a sigh, and fiddles with his shirt. He hates wearing shirts. And to be honest I don't really like him in shirts either.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing," Paul says gruffly.

'Paul, come on tell me."

"It's not a big deal," he mumbles.

"You know how it drives you crazy when I don't tell you something? It drives me crazy too."

"I just…Quil was being a dick."

"How?" I ask patiently.

"So, I tell him we're engaged, and his all, "Yeah, like you could commit Paul," it's like everyone thinks I can't handle this and it's the only thing I'm sure about."

"I know you can," I say kissing him sweetly. "I know you're the hottest guy I've ever seen, I know your smart too, and I know that you're perfect for me too," I say with a smile on my lips.

"And I know your stunning," Paul says with a grin.

"Now, let's go tell Kim and Jared," I say with a smile.

Paul nods his head in agreement. He grabs my hand, and opens the door. We walk right in like it's our home and I spot Kim in the living room, she smiles when she sees it's me.

"Hey," she says with a grin on her face. She always seems to be so happy now because of Jared and everything.

I smile at her and Jared waves at us while keeping one arm firmly around Kim, he smiles at both of us easily.

"What's up?" Kim prompts.

"We're engaged," I blurt out.

Kim looks at me in shock, and then removes herself from Jared and grips in a hug. Jared and Paul grin at each other and Jared says something that I don't hear while Kim hugs me tighter and I hug back as tight as I can cause something just feels right.

Maybe that's the point, falling in love isn't hard and having a happy ending isn't hard either, I just try and make it complicated. I finally pull away from Kim, and Paul instinctually wraps his arm around my waist; I notice Jared does the same to Kim and all I can do is smile, just smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you wanna have kids?" I blurt out.

It's late and I can't help but just ask it. I go pink as soon as I do, but the question has been going through my mind for a while. I started thinking about it when Kim had Wolfie but never had the guts to ask it.

"Now you mean?" Paul asks.

He's holding my hand and walking me home after a night of celebrating with Kim and Jared. Now all we have do is tell the parents, the thought just makes me feel sick and I push it to the back of my mind.

"Just in general?"

"I don't mind."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, not a good one."

"But it's true, I don't really care. If it makes you happy, then yes, if it doesn't, then that's fine too."

"What did you want before me," I hedge.

"I didn't think about it."

"Really?"

"Just didn't," Paul says with a sigh and smiles at me anyway. "Do you want kids now?"

"No, not yet. When we're older, though, I want them," I admit.

"Then we'll have them."

"Pau, I don't want everything. I want to get what you want too."

"I know, and when I want something I'll tell you."

"Isn't there anything you want?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Like what?"

"I want to leave La Push."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes, I wanna start fresh. I know I can't, but I'd like to."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I've always thought this town was shit boring. I was gonna leave as soon as I hit 18, now that can't happen, but maybe someday when I stop phasing it can."

"That's your dream?"

"No."

"I thought—"

"That's something I want."

"Then what's your dream?"

"To marry you, to have kids with you, and to always make you smile."

"Paul—"

"It's true Sam, you're my dreams," Paul admits."I'm sorry if that's boring ,it's just the way I am."

"It's not boring," I admit.

"Good."

"You're my dreams too, Paul," I say as we reach my house.

"I'm glad, now sleep tight," Paul says and kisses me before wondering home. I watch him go and sigh.

"There goes my happy ending," I say with a sigh, and smile the kind of smile only a girl in love can smile. I walk inside and grin at Jake who is lounging on the couch doing nothing at all.

"What are you so happy about?" he asks.

"I'm in love," I say dramatically.

"With who?"

"Paul."

"Paul Walker?"

"Um, yes," I say, wishing I didn't blurt out those words.

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"That guy is a jerk."

"I thought we'd been through this?"

"We had, and I prayed it was a phase, and now you're saying you love him and shit."

"Well, I do."

"Does Dad know yet?"

"Well, no."

"Then maybe he should if you're in love with the idiot."

"He's not an idiot," I say, my temper flaring out.

"He's in a cult, doesn't make him look real smart."

"You don't understand anything!" I yell.

"Neither does Dad, but he's about to."

"No, don't do it."

"Too late," Jake says a grin.

"Dad, guess who Sam's in love with!" Jake screams.

"Shut up, Jake!" I beg

Dad walks out looking slightly tired and stares at the both of us. This wasn't meant to happen, not yet and I know Jacob thinks his protecting me, but in reality all he's doing is ruining me. I stare at him, not sure what to do.

"Sam's in love with Paul Walker."

Dad stares at me in shock and I close my eyes and wish I was anywhere but here.

Authors Note:

Wow another chapter, sorry it took so long!

Check out Love Hurts and review this story, and love Hurts of course.

Oh and also if your interested, I wrote a story on Fiction press so check that out too, and review please.

http://wwwdotfictionpressdotcom/s/2676435/1/Song_Girl (the dots are supposed to be periods but this sight won't allow it).

So, yeah, check them out.

-BC

PS

I just want too thank my amazing beta who is far too good too me thanks I am Switzerland101


End file.
